Howl's Flying Castle
by moviefan-92
Summary: Howl has his heart back and is living happily with Sophie. But a demon arrives, considering Howl's heart 'up for grabs' now that Calcifer no longer has it. Can Howl prevent his heart from being stolen? And why is there magic surrounding Sophie? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: The Mysterious Customer

**(A/N: I'm back again. You've been asking for my **_**'Howl's Moving Castle'**_** fanfic and here it is. It has a very minor crossover with the book, but don't worry, you don't need to read the book; in fact, you won't even know I crossed over with the book unless you actually read it. Ah, I'm rambling now. Please enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing familiar.**

"**HOWL'S FLYING CASTLE"**

**Chapter 1: The Mysterious Customer**

Look, up in the sky! It's a bird! It's a plane! No, it's Howl's moving castle!

Actually, Howl's _flying_ castle would be a more appropriate name, since the castle actually was flying. The large bazaar structure, that almost seemed to be in the shape of a strange creature, flew through the air on large mechanical wings.

However, these wings, unlike other flying aircrafts, did not run on fuel, electricity, or any other manmade power source. This castle's movements were powered by magic.

Howl Jenkins, also known as Howl Pendragon and many other names to keep his freedom and privacy, was a wizard, the most well known one in all of Ingary. This much everyone knew, but it was known that it was not his own magic that provided the castle with movement, but the magic of another more powerful being. It was, in fact, powered by a fire-demon named Calcifer. And the only ones that new about the secret to the castle's power source were a few select groups of people. Most of them lived in the actual castle.

The first person was, of course, the infamous wizard Howl. He had first met Calcifer when he was a child, still in training to become a wizard. Calicifer had originally been a shooting star. Such creatures would live 1,000 years before falling from the sky and perishing. Calcifer had been no exception. After his 1,000 years, he too fell from the sky, right into Howl's hands. Calcifer did not want to die, so he and Howl entered a magical contract. Howl had literally swallowed the fire-demon, giving his heart to the dying star. Their lives had become linked. As long as one lived, so would the other.

Of course, things hadn't turned out the way either of them had expected. Calcifer had become bound to Howl, and was unable to move unless Howl himself moved him. Calcifer had been reduced to nothing more than a living flame, stuck in a fireplace as he provided Howl's castle the ability to move.

Howl had also gotten in over his head. He was literally heartless, something very dangerous for a being with magic. The more he used his magic, especially when he changed into a flying bird-like form, the more he would begin to change. Eventually he would become a monster, something he definitely didn't want to happen. He was able to avoid his transformation, but unless he found a way to break the spell he and Calcifer had placed upon themselves he would soon become a monster, unable to turn human ever again. And to make matters worse, neither of them could ask anyone for help because the spell prevented them from speaking of it.

Still, the two of them managed pretty well on their own. Well, Howl did anyway. Poor Calcifer was left to provide the castle with power and heat while he sat in a fireplace, unable to do anything but burn wood like an ordinary fire. Howl on the other hand could pretty much live a normal life, for a wizard anyway. Still, he chose a rather interesting life. He took on an apprentice, a young boy named Markl, to pass on his knowledge of spells and to do things he was too cowardly to do.

Yes, Howl was a coward. He was also a womanizer. He would woo women, but never stay with them, for he was afraid of getting too involved with anything. This led to problems. Especially when he attempted to lead on another person that was capable of magic. He attempted to woo the Witch of the Waste, who had disguised herself as a beautiful young woman to lure Howl. A very big mistake. It turned out that she was nothing that Howl thought she was, so he ran away like the coward he was.

But the Witch of the Waste wasn't about to let Howl get away. For her it was love a first sight. Unfortunately for Howl, she was the type of witch that took the hearts of her love interests. And she wanted Howl's heart. So far this was the only thing good that came out of the magical contract Howl had entered in with Calcifer. The Witch of the Waste was unable to take Howl's heart as long as Calcifer remained hidden. Thus was the reason why Howl spent so much magic and spread so many rumors to keep everyone away. He began a rumor about how he ate the hearts of the women he wooed, getting the idea from the Witch of the Waste.

But fate works in mysterious ways. Now the Witch of the Waste was actually living with Howl in his castle. She had changed, a lot. Not too long ago, she had been stripped of her powers and brought to the age she actually was, when the magic she used to retain her youth was taken away, by a powerful sorceress named Madam Suliman. Like Howl, the Witch of the Waste had fallen prey to a demon and had her own heart stolen, contaminating her body and soul into the cruel person she was. Madam Suliman knew it was too dangerous to allow someone like her to be allowed powers such as that, so she removed the threat.

But it turned out for the best. The Witch of the Waste, now known as Grandma Witch, had become a kind, caring, somewhat senile, harmless old woman. She had even given up on taking Howl's heart. In fact, she actually freely gave it up when it was literally in the palm of her hands.

However, before she changed for the better, Grandma Witch, back when she was still the Witch of the Waste, had seen Howl in the company of a young woman named Sophie Hatter. Fueled by jealousy, thinking there was something going on between the young hat-maker and the handsome wizard, she had cast a terrible spell upon poor Sophie, turning her into a 90 year old woman.

But Sophie didn't just take this lying down. She set out to find a way to break the spell, which, to make matters worse, she was unable to speak of. On her journey, she came across a scarecrow, and not a regular scarecrow, but one that was alive, as strange as that sounded. Turnip-Head, as Sophie dubbed the scarecrow, became very fond of Sophie and led her, ironically, right to Howl's moving castle; back when it still traveled on the ground rather than in the air of course.

The first person Sophie met was Calcifer. He immediately knew Sophie was no old woman. He sensed the spell upon her, and was more than capable of breaking it. The problem was that he couldn't do much of anything while under the magical contract with Howl. So he and Sophie made a deal; if Sophie helped break Calcifer's magical contract, he would break the spell on Sophie.

In the end, Sophie managed to break the spell herself, without Calcifer's help. The only thing that remained of the spell was the fact that her hair had remained a silvery white, rather than turning back to brown, serving as a magical scar. Sophie didn't mind in the least. In fact, she liked her hair like this and decided to keep it, even though she could have easily dyed it with one of the many hair dyes that Howl had.

Though Sophie had broken her own curse, she still kept her promise and broke the magical contract Howl and Calcifer were under, returning Howl his heart and removing his fear of becoming a monster while Calcifer received another 1,000 years to live as well as the ability to do what he pleased again. However, the fire-demon never did return to the stars. He decided to stay with Howl and the others.

They certainly did make a very unusual family. A wizard who had given his heart to a fire-demon, an young boy learning magic from said wizard, Heen, the dog of the sorceress that removed the Witch of the Waste's powers, and a silvery white haired young woman who fell in love and was loved by Howl.

Yes, Howl and Sophie were in love, as in love as two people could be. No one saw it coming, but it had happened. Howl, after all his years as a womanizer, had fallen in love with a hat-maker who had been turned into an old crone, and Sophie, who had never had a single relationship, had fallen in love with a _'heartless' _wizard that had been slowly turning into a monster.

But now their problems were over and they couldn't be happier. There were only a few minor things that disrupted their happy lives. The first being Madam Suliman. Not too long ago, she had been hunting Howl. Such as the case with the Witch of the Waste, being without a heart was very dangerous for someone with magical powers. She offered to help him recover his heart if he would help fight in the war. But Howl was against such acts of violence and refused. In response, Suliman attempted to force him to turn into a monster so she could control him. She would then use him to help fight in the war that had been going on whether he wanted to or not. A war that had been started between the town of Kingsbury and Porthaven because Prince Justin had disappeared, both sides blaming the other for his disappearance.

Strangely enough, Prince Justin hadn't disappeared. He had been placed under a spell. And as ironic as it may seem, Prince Justin had been transformed into a scarecrow. And not just any scarecrow, but Turnip-Head.

The spell was broken though, thanks to Sophie. After saving her life, and the lives of her friends, she had kissed him in thanks. True love's kiss. That was what broke the spell. Turnip-Head/Prince Justin had fallen in love with Sophie, and her kiss returned him to his human self. However, Sophie did not return Justin's feelings, so the young prince returned home and stopped the war, but he would occasionally return to visit Sophie in an attempt to win her heart, not the same way Calcifer took Howl's heart though. This was, in fact, the other thing that disrupted Howl and Sophie's happy lives. Howl didn't like Justin constantly flirting with his girlfriend, now fiancé. Sophie was flattered, but she did not return Justin's affections. She cared for him only as a friend. Her heart belonged to Howl and Howl alone, but this did not stop Justin's attempts to woo her. After Howl ad Sophie had gotten engaged, Justin basically stopped his attempts to win Sophie's heart, but that didn't stop him from flirting, much to Howl's irritation.

But to Sophie, she had already found her prince and was living happily in her own castle. A magic castle no less. One of unique things about Howl's castle, besides the ability to move, was the front door. This door was, in fact, a portal. It led to 4 different locations. The first being a place that seemed to be a black void of nothingness. Only Howl knew where this door led to and he would occasionally turn into a bird-like creature and go through it, disappearing from time to time. The second portal led to the Wastes, which was where Howl's castle actually was, flying over the land. The third portal, which had formerly led to the royal city of Kingsbury now led to the very place Howl and Calcifer had first met. Here there were fields of flowers that went on for as far as the eye could see. The forth portal, formerly leading to Porthaven, now led to Sophie's old hat shop in the town of Market Chipping. But thanks to the previous portal's location, the old hat shop was now a flower shop, which made more money than either Howl's old spell shop or Sophie's old hat shop did.

It was here that Sophie and Markl currently were, the latter in his old man disguise. Calcifer, Grandma Witch, and Heen were still in Howl's castle while Howl himself had once again disappeared through the mysterious black portal. Sophie always wondered where the portal led to, but Howl always seemed sensitive around the subject. So she left it alone, assuming that Howl would tell her when he wanted to.

But right now she couldn't worry about such things. Now she had to worry about her customers. Not that that was much of a problem since today was rather slow.

"Pick up for Jones." Said her current customer.

Sophie nodded. "Yes, Mr. Jones. One moment please. Markl-"

"Already got it!" cried a young boy, talking in the voice of an old man to make his magical disguise more convincing.

He handed Sophie the wreath of flowers. "Thank you, Markl." She said, taking the wreath from him and ringing it up.

Taking his order, Mr. Jones left the store, leaving it empty except for Sophie and Markl. The 8 year old apprentice pulled his hood back and his magical disguise vanished to show the real him. "Things are pretty slow today." He said. "Think we can close early?"

Sophie looked at the clock. Normally they wouldn't close for another 40 minutes, but business had been slow today. "I suppose so." She said. Just then the bell rang, indicating that someone had entered the store, and Markl quickly put his magical disguise back on. "After this customer."

The person that entered was a young woman with long black hair and pale skin. Sophie couldn't see her face since she was walking around the store, looking at the displays on the shelves. She casually walked all around the store, her long dress dragging on the floor. She didn't seem to be actually looking for something, merely browsing, but eventually she made her way over to the counter.

Markl's mouth dropped open when he got a good look at her face. She was very beautiful. Not a flaw on her perfect face. Markl's own face turned red with a blush, causing Sophie to smirk at the young boy's reaction. Looks like Markl had a little crush. The little boy was growing up.

But then Sophie's smile became a frown as she looked at the young woman again. Sure she was pretty enough and looked innocent, but the eyes were wrong. They were so intense, so cold, almost cruel. Sophie couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something about this woman she didn't like.

"Hello, may I help you?" she asked politely.

The woman smiled, her cold gaze fixed on Sophie. "Perhaps." She studied the silver haired woman a moment. "You are Sophie Hatter, aren't you?"

Sophie looked confused. "Yes. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Perhaps." The woman repeated. Her gaze shifted to Markl, who instantly froze, turning a darker shade of red. "Nice disguise, kid."

That broke Markl out of his trance. "What? How… how did you…?"

"Markl, isn't it." The woman interrupted, surprising the boy again. "Yes, I know of you. You're Howl's apprentice." She turned back to Sophie. "And you're Howl's new love interest." She smirked. "I wonder how long he's planning on keeping you around."

Sophie's eyes narrowed in irritation. Now she _really_ didn't like this woman. Who was she anyway? Sophie had never seen her before, but this woman seemed to know her, and Markl and Howl. Well, everyone knew Howl, but not Markl.

The woman's eyes left Sophie's face and settled on her hand. There a sparkling engagement ring lay on her finger. The woman's eyes widened as she focused on Sophie's face again, smiling more broadly. "I see. So it's true then. Howl really did find his true love. I had thought you would be just another girl he would go after for awhile and then run away from again. Apparently not."

"No, apparently not." Said Sophie, trying to keep the irritation out of her voice. She was just itching to say something back, but the last time she was rude back to one of her customers she had ended up as a 90 year old woman.

The woman backed up a bit, making her way over to some flowers, which she sniffed. "So, how is Howl doing? Things certainly have changed. I never thought he would actually settle down. But I've been wrong before."

"Do you know Master Howl?" Markl asked, not bothering with his old man voice.

The woman snickered. "Who doesn't know the great wizard Howl?" She looked over Markl's head at the door behind him. "He wouldn't happen to be around, would he?"

Sophie shook her head. "No, he left this morning. Said he had something he had to attend to."

The woman picked up a flower, holding it close to her nose as she walked back over to the counter. "Really? And would you happen to know where he went?"

As Sophie looked into the woman's eyes, she felt a tug at her mind and suddenly she wanted to tell this woman everything. "I'm afraid I don't know."

The woman's eyes narrowed. "Oh, you don't? Are you sure?"

There was that tug again. Sophie wanted to shake her head to get rid of the unusual feeling, but didn't want to do so in front of this woman. "He didn't say. Sometimes he disappears from time to time. No one knows where he goes."

"Not even you?"

The tug was stronger than ever. Sophie felt that if she spoke again she would end up telling all her life secrets, so instead she just shook her head.

The woman held her gaze for a moment before finally backing off. "Very well then. I suppose I'll just have to see him when he returns. Any idea when that would be?"

That stupid tug! Why was it that when this woman asked a question Sophie felt obligated to answer. "I don't know."

The woman waited a few seconds before turning questioningly to Markl, who shook his head. The woman just smiled. "Then I'll just have to hope I get lucky and run into him when I come back."

She opened the door and was about to leave when Sophie stopped her. "Ma'am, could you tell us your name so we can tell Howl who's looking for him."

That was only part of the reason why Sophie wanted to know the woman's name. She was also curious as to who this woman was, then perhaps she would be able to get some answers of her own.

The woman paused halfway out the door, before looking back, giving them one last smile. "Call me Angorian."

With that she left, leaving a very confused Sophie and Markl behind. They each shared a look, wondering just who this Angorian was.

"Do you know her?" asked Sophie.

Markl shook his head. "She could be one of Master Howl's past girlfriends."

A past girlfriend? "Why would she be looking for Howl now?" Sophie wondered out loud.

Markl shrugged. "Guess we'll have to ask Master Howl. Or maybe Calcifer will know." He blushed again. "She sure was pretty though."

Sophie humphed. "I guess."

Markl gave her a smile behind his beard. "Don't worry, Sophie. I think you're prettier."

That made Sophie smile. "Thanks, Markl."

**(A/N: Well, there's the first chapter. Was it good? I know that half of it was a recap; I tend to do that sometimes. But onto the actual plot, who is this Angorian and what does she want with Howl. There is a lot coming up that you won't want to miss. When I first start out a story, it normally takes me about a week to update until the story really gets going, then I normally update every 3-4 days. I'll see you next time for the next chapter. Please review and thanks for reading.)**


	2. Chapter 2: Letting Go

**(A/N: Ok, now that the recap has passed, we can get down to the actual story. Well, the actual story was towards the end of last chapter, but… ah, you know what I mean. This chapter is a little sad, so grab a tissue if you think you'll need it.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own a thing.**

**Chapter 2: Letting Go**

"Angorian?" Calcifer repeated, looking confused.

Sophie nodded. "That's what she said her name was."

Calcifer appeared to be thinking hard. "Angorian. Angorian. Mmm, nope, the name doesn't ring any bells."

"She wasn't one of Master Howl's past girlfriends?" asked Markl, earning a scowl from Sophie.

"Not during the time I've known him." Calcifer replied. "She could be an old childhood friend from before I met him. Perhaps someone from the Royal Academy when he was still learning magic. Was she a witch?"

Sophie thought about it. She remembered that strange tug on her mind and her sudden desire to tell Angorian everything she wanted to know. It was possible.

It was Markl that answered. "I don't think so. She didn't seem like a witch."

From in the corner, Grandma Witch chuckled. "That doesn't mean she wasn't one, dear. She could very easily have been a witch."

"Maybe she was." said Sophie. "Whenever she asked me a question, I felt obligated to tell her everything she wanted to know."

Markl cocked his head to the side curiously. "Really? I didn't feel that."

"Well duh!" Calcifer muttered. "She obviously was using the spell on Sophie. Come on, Markl. You're Howl's apprentice. You should have been able to sense the magic if se was using any."

Markl crossed his arms, looking annoyed. "I haven't gotten that far."

There was a knock at the door, interrupting their conversation. Sophie glanced at the door, wondering who it was. "Who could that be?" she wondered out loud. It couldn't be Howl; he wouldn't need a reason to knock on his own door?

"I got it." Said Markl, throwing on his magical disguise. "Stand by."

The dial on the door changed, indicating that the portals had switched. The door opened to reveal a young man dressed in clothes worthy of a prince. It made sense since this man _was_ a prince. Prince Justin to be exact.

"Good evening, Markl." He said.

Markl dropped his disguise. "Prince Justin, hello. How've you been?"

Justin nodded. "Very well, thank you. Would Sophie and Howl be around?"

"Sure. Come in."

"Thank you." He walked inside, nodding to Calcifer and Grandma Witch in greeting. "Hello."

Calcifer nodded back. "Turnip-Head." He joked.

Grandma Witch smiled. "Oh, what a handsome man."

Sophie chuckled and went to greet their guest. "Hello, Justin." She said, knowing that he preferred to have the 'prince' dropped.

Justin bowed. "Good day, Sophie. How have things been?"

"Very good." She replied. "I'm sorry, but Howl isn't here right now. What can I do for you?"

Justin chuckled. "Can I not simply come visit friends without wanting anything?"

Sophie looked embarrassed. "Oh, of course. Please, sit down."

"Thank you."

"Tea?"

"Oh, yes please." As he sat down, Heen walked over to him. Justin smiled and patted his head. "Hello boy."

Heen made a wheezing noise of greeting before heading over to Grandma Witch and jumping on her lap.

"Nice doggie." Grandma Witch replied, scratching him behind the ears.

Sophie returned a few moments later with tea for them all. "Here you go." She said, handing Justin a cup.

"Thank you." he replied, accepting the cup and taking a sip.

"So how have things been going in the royal city?" Sophie asked, taking a seat.

Justin lowered the cup and smiled. "Things have been rather eventful. In fact, something big is coming up soon."

"What's that?" asked Markl.

"Another pointless war?" asked Calcifer sarcastically.

Sophie glared at him. "Calcifer!"

"What?"

She rolled her eyes. "So what's the big event?"

Justin's expression was unreadable. "I am to wed the Strangian princess, Beatrice."

Sophie and Markl looked surprised as Calcifer snickered. Grandma Witch looked upset. "Oh, what rotten luck. Another handsome man's heart taken from me."

Ignoring the old witch's remark, Sophie shook off her surprise. "That's wonderful, Justin! I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!"

Grandma Witch's disappointed look became one of delight. "Oh, a wedding. How wonderful."

Justin gave them a sad smile. "Thank you. I am happy with her. That's actually why I'm here, to invite you and Howl to the wedding."

He reached into his pocket and took out an invitation, which handed her.

Sophie happily took it. "Oh, thank you." she said. "When is it?"

"In two weeks."

Sophie looked up in surprise. "Two weeks? Wow, that's soon."

Justin nodded. "Sometimes important royal events like this happen fast."

"Didn't you love Sophie?" asked Calcifer rudely.

"Calcifer!" Sophie snapped.

Justin chuckled, but there was no humor in his laugh. "I love Beatrice, but yes, I do still love you Sophie."

This caused Sophie to turn red with embarrassment. "I think we need more tea!" she announced and hurried off.

Grandma Witch got up, carrying Heen, and grabbed Markl's shoulder, giving him a tug. "Come on, dearie. The grownups need to talk."

Markl looked upset. "I'm old enough."

Grandma Witch shook her head. "No you're not. Come along now."

"Yeah, get out of here." said Calcifer, sticking out his fiery tongue.

"That means you too, Cal."

"Aw, man!"

Sophie returned a minute later, looking uncomfortable with the situation. She couldn't look Justin in the eye, knowing what was coming before he even said anything.

"I meant what I said."

Sophie turned her back to him. "I know…" she whispered.

Justin frowned. "Sophie, are you truly happy here?"

She sighed, still not facing the prince. "Justin…"

"I do still love you, Sophie." He continued. "It's not too late to call of the wedding."

Now Sophie looked at him. "Justin, I told you before. I only care for you as a friend. I love Howl. _We're_ getting married. So are you. It wouldn't be fair to Beatrice if you continue to pine for me, nor would it be fair to me to know that I'm the reason that you can't give all your love to your wife."

"I do love her," said Justin, "but I love you as well."

"Justin, I was your first love. Nobody ever forgets their first love. But you have to let me go. Move on with your life. Give your love to Beatrice and put me behind you."

Justin was quiet as he stared at her. Finally he sighed and hung his head. "You're right. I should have known. I knew I could never win your heart. It belongs to Howl." He smiled faintly. "And you're also right about it not being fair to you or Beatrice. I don't want to hurt the people I care for."

"I'm sorry things have to be this way." Said Sophie.

Justin chuckled. "No you're not. And you shouldn't be. One cannot help who they fall in love with. I am the one who should be sorry. You belong to Howl. I just didn't want to give up on you, and I'm sorry for it. I should have backed off; especially after you and Howl got engaged. I offer you both my most sincere apologizes."

Sophie smiled. "You're forgiven. And I know that Howl forgives you too."

Smiling slightly, Justin stood up. "I should go. I hope you two will come."

Sophie nodded. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Taking her hand, Justin kissed the back of it. "Goodbye, Sophie."

With that he left, with an unreadable expression on his face. Sophie knew that this was no ordinary goodbye. He was really saying goodbye, to her.

"The poor dear."

Sophie turned around to find Grandma Witch coming back in the room.

"I feel so bad." said Sophie.

Grandma Witch shook her head. "No dearie, you have nothing to feel bad about. It's not your fault. Love triangles are always difficult. Love alone is difficult, but very special when you find the one you truly belong to."

Sophie turned to look at the door. "I never wanted to hurt Justin."

"Nor did you." Grandma Witch replied. "Howl is your true love and you are Howl's. I realized this, which is why I gave him up to you even though it was hard. Justin loved you very much and didn't want to admit that your heart belonged to Howl. He caused himself this pain. But don't feel bad, dearie, you did the right thing. You never gave him a hint that you wanted to be anything more than friends, and you always told him how you felt when he tried to win your love. He just hurt himself by giving into false hope. But it's over now. He's finally accepted that. Now he can give his whole heart to his princess."

"That's not such a good idea." Said Calcifer, floating into the room.

"What do you mean?" asked Sophie.

"I'm just saying that I wouldn't want him to go through the same thing me and Howl went through."

Sophie rolled her eyes. "That's what we meant."

Calcifer shrugged. "Yeah, I know. Just trying to strike up a conversation."

Sophie shook her head. "You don't think before you talk."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Sighing, Sophie shook her head. "Nothing. Just forget it."

"No, come on, tell me."

"Never mind."

"You were insulting me, weren't you?"

Grandma Witch chuckled. "Oh, what a funny fire."

**(A/N: Poor Justin. That's got to be so hard. And poor Sophie. She feels bad for breaking his heart. Oh, by the way, I know the prince's name was never mentioned in the movie, but in the book he was Prince Justin. That's just one of the things I meant when I said it has a slight crossover. Now, I know you all want to see Howl, don't worry he's coming. I'll update soon. Hey, did you know reviews are very encouraging. Hint, hint.)**


	3. Chapter 3: Summoned

**(A/N: Well, last chapter was pretty sad, but this one will be better. Howl will finaly make an appearance. By the title of this chapter, you should be able to tell what's going to happen.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 3: Summoned**

Early the next morning, Sophie was up and about cooking breakfast, no longer using Calcifer who refused to cook food anymore. She hummed happily to herself and didn't notice the dial on the door changing to black right before someone crept inside, deliberately not being noticed once they saw the silver haired girl cooking. But Sophie did notice it when the person wrapped their arms around her from behind and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning, sweet heart."

Sophie turned to the stunningly handsome raven-haired man. "Howl!" She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I missed you."

Howl chuckled. "I missed you too, love. Sorry, I was gone so long. The trip took longer than expected. How is everyone?"

"Just fine."

Howl smiled. "Good. And how are you?"

Sophie answered by kissing him. "I'm fine now that you're here."

"I'm not." The two of them turned to see Calcifer float into the room. "Now we have to deal with him again."

Howl just laughed. "I missed you too, Calcifer."

Calcifer rolled his eyes. "So, how did it go?"

The smile left Howl's face. "Calcifer…" he said warningly.

"Fine, fine. Dropping it. I suppose you want some hot water for your bath, right?"

The smile returned. "You know me too well."

Calcifer snorted. "Anyone would need to wash up after going _there. _That place smells awful."

"Thank you, Calcifer." Howl turned back to Sophie, smiling seductively at her, and whispered, "Care to join me?"

Sophie blushed, but smiled. "After I finish breakfast. Why don't you go wake up the others and I'll finish up. Then I can wash your back for you."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Markl was playing with Heen and Grandma Witch read _'Whisper of the Heart'_ while Calcifer complained about Howl and Sophie taking _forever_ in the bathroom.

"Honestly, they have no consideration for others." He said. "I use all this magic to keep the water warm and they just use all the hot water like it comes out of thin air."

"But it's not like you bathe." Markl pointed out. "You don't like the water."

"That's not the point!"

Grandma Witch chuckled. "Let the young ones have their fun, Cal. After all, you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them."

Calcifer groaned. "Senile old hag." There was a knock at the door, and Calcifer turned to it looking surprised. "What the heck?"

Markl looked at Calcifer in confusion. "What? It's just some at the door."

"Yeah, but they're knocking on the door from the Wastes."

"The Wastes?" the young apprentice repeated, now understanding Calcifer's surprise. "But isn't the castle in the air?"

"Duh, that's why there shouldn't be anyone knocking."

There was a knock at the door again. Markl looked at the door hesitantly. "Should I answer it?"

"Might as well, or else they'll probably never stop knocking."

"Oh, how tiresome." Grandma Witch remarked.

Putting on his magical disguise, Markl walked over to the door, Heen close behind.

"Stand by." He said, opening the door.

They were indeed still in the air, but so was the person outside. It was a young witch dressed in dark blue and wearing a large red ribbon in their hair. Riding on the broom with the witch was a black cat, who quickly hid behind the witch when Heen growled at him.

"May I help you?" asked Markl, uncertainly, using his old man voice.

The witch nodded in greeting. "Hello, Kiki's Delivery Service with a letter for Howl Jenkins and Sophie Hatter."

Markl held out his hand. "I'll take it, and I'll be sure to give it to my master."

"Thank you. Just sign this receipt and I'll be on my way."

After everything was taken care of, Markl shut the door and looked at the letter. His eyes instantly widened with worry. "Uh oh. Master Howl's not going to like this."

"What is it?" asked Calcifer, floating over to him.

"Just a letter." Markl replied. "But look, it has the seal of the Royal Academy."

Calcifer's eyes widened. "The Royal Academy! But that means that letter is from-"

"Madam Suliman." Grandma Witch finished, looking angry. "That cold hearted woman. What does she want?"

Markl took off his magical disguise. "Guess we'll have to wait for Master Howl. I just hope it's nothing bad."

Half an hour later, much to Calcifer's annoyance, Sophie and Howl came downstairs holding hands and positively glowing. But that was cut short when Markl handed over the letter.

"Master Howl, Sophie, you have a letter." He handed the letter over.

"Thank you, Markl." Said Howl, taking the letter. The color immediately drained from his face. "Oh no."

Sophie looked at the letter, her eyes widening. "Howl, is that…"

He nodded. "From Madam Suliman."

Sophie held onto his arm tightly. "But she hasn't bothered us in 6 months. Why would she come for us now?"

Howl sighed. "I don't know. Might as well see what she has to say." Even though he already had a pretty good idea.

Tearing open the letter, his eyes quickly scanned it. He was right in his assumption. Madam Suliman wanted to see him, though it didn't say why. But what he didn't expect to see was Suliman also requesting Sophie's presence.

Sophie was confused. "Why would she want to see me? I'm nothing special."

Howl looked surprised. "Sophie, what are you saying? You're very special."

Sophie blushed. "I meant what is so special about me that she would want to speak to me about?"

Howl crushed the letter. "I'll ask her then get back to you."

Sophie eyed him suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you're not going."

"What do you mean I'm not going?" She pointed to the crumbled up letter in his hand. "She specifically asked me to come."

"I don't care." Said Howl. "I swore an oath. I have to go. You don't. I'm not putting you in danger, Sophie."

"What danger would I be in?"

Howl tossed the letter to Calcifer, who gobbled it up. "I don't know, but I'm not taking any chances. You'll stay here and I'll go."

Sophie crossed her arms. "I'm going with you."

"No you're not. There's no reason to."

"Oh there isn't?" she said sarcastically. "Howl, if anyone is in danger from that woman it's you. I am not going to let you go alone."

"Then I'll take Calcifer."

The fire-demon looked outraged. "Hey, don't drag me into this. I'm not your servant anymore. I'm nice enough to stay here and move the castle and a bunch of other stuff. I'm not going to be your errand boy too."

Ignoring the rambling fire-demon, Howl said in a final way, "You're not going, Sophie."

If he thought this would get her to stay, he was mistaking as Sophie gave him 'The Look'. That narrow eyed glare with that disapproving frown. Howl immediately felt Sophie gaining dominance over the argument with that look, no words needed.

"Sophie, don't give me that look." He said. She continued glaring at him. "Sophie." The glare continued. "Alright, alright, I'll think about it, but can we talk about this later?"

Sophie dropped 'The Look' and smiled. "Whatever you say, dear, but I'm going no matter what."

Howl sighed. "I just want you safe."

She kissed his cheek. "I'll be fine, Howl."

Calcifer stared at the couple in disbelief. "How does she do that? All she does is give him that look, and Howl gives in. I don't get it."

Sophie gave him 'The Look' and Calcifer gulped and immediately backed down. "Oh, now I understand."

Grandma Witch chuckled and Markl looked confused. "I'll never understand what goes on between them."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"I still don't know how you talked me into this." said Howl as he and Sophie made their way to the castle.

"Stop worrying." Said Sophie. "Maybe there isn't even anything wrong. Maybe she just wants to congratulate since we're getting married."

Howl rolled his eyes. "I seriously doubt it."

They made their way up the long staircase that led to the castle. It was much easier for Sophie this time since she wasn't an old crone. Howl on the other hand was sweating, but not from the effort of climbing the stairs, but from being so nervous. Sophie couldn't blame him. He was scared to death of Suliman, and he had a right to be. During his last meeting with the sorceress she had tried to turn him into a monster so she could use him in the war. He didn't need to worry about turning into a monster anymore now that he had his heart back, but that didn't mean that Suliman couldn't do anything else to him. Besides, the last time he was summoned he knew what his old master wanted. This time he was clueless, which only increased his anxiety.

"Howl, relax." Said Sophie. "I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you."

Howl smiled nervously. "I'm the one that's supposed to be protecting you."

Sophie gave his hand a squeeze. "Not this time."

The guards were friendly and polite as usual, but it wasn't them that Howl was concerned about. He was worried about Madam Suliman. Yes, the woman terrified him, but it wasn't his own safety he was concern about, it was Sophie's. He would do whatever it took to protect her, but as strong as he was. Suliman was stronger. He really wished that Sophie were safe and sound back at the castle.

One of the servants approached the two of them and bowed. "Thank you for coming. Madam Suliman will see you immediately."

"Is Prince Justin here?" asked Sophie. She knew that Suliman wouldn't do anything if Justin told the sorceress to leave her and Howl alone.

The servant shook his head. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but the prince is currently with his future queen in her kingdom."

Sophie sighed. _"So much for that idea."_ She thought.

"Future queen?" Howl repeated, looking confused.

"Oops." Sophie muttered. With all of the worrying about meeting Suliman, Sophie had forgotten to tell Howl about Justin's engagement. "I'm sorry, Howl, I forgot to tell you. While you were away Justin stopped by to invite us to his wedding. He's getting married to the Strangian princess, Beatrice."

Howl looked surprised. "Really? Wow, that's unexpected."

Sophie nodded. "I know. And it's only two weeks away."

The servant cleared his throat. "Begging your pardons, but Madam Suliman is waiting."

Sophie gave him an apologetic look. "Oh, right, sorry. Let's go."

The servant nodded. "Right this way." He led them through the castle, to the place Suliman waited. "She's in here."

Sophie nodded. "Thank you." She turned to the nervous wizard by her side and gave him a reassuring smile. "Come on, Howl. Let's get this over with."

Howl only nodded.

**(A/N: Ha, ha, cliffhanger. What could Suliman want? Well you're just going to have to use your imaginations until next chapter. And I'll imagine all the reviews I'll get until then. Hint, hint.)**


	4. Chapter 4: A Warning and a Surprise

**(A/N: This is my favorite chapter so far. The confrontation between Howl and Madam Suliman. Enjoy.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 4: A Warning and a Surprise**

Nothing had changed about Madam Suliman. She sat as calmly as ever with that smug uncaring smile on her face. It was impossible to tell what was going on in her mind, but she didn't seem angry or any signs of hostility towards Howl as he and Sophie approached.

"_At least she's not upset about losing Heen." _Thought Sophie.

Suliman glanced at them as they entered the greenhouse and her smile became a little more friendly. "Howl, Sophie, so nice of you to come." She said emotionlessly. "Please, sit down. We have much to talk about." She saw them hesitate. "Don't worry, I won't do anything."

Slowly Howl and Sophie went to sit in the two chairs facing the sorceress. The two of them remained silent, waiting for Suliman to explain her reason for calling them.

"Thank you for coming." Said Suliman. "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you as well." Howl replied.

Suliman smirked. "Oh Howl, you don't have to lie to me. I know how uncomfortable I make you, especially after our last meeting."

Sophie glared at her. "I can't believe you tried to turn Howl into a monster." She seethed.

Suliman sighed. "Being a witch or wizard is a big responsibility." She said. "Sometimes you must make difficult decisions. I did not want to turn Howl into a monster, but I was left with little choice. A wizard without a heart is dangerous, Howl could easily have become like the Witch of the Wastes."

"Howl would never become like her!" Sophie cried.

Howl rested a hand on her shoulder. "Easy, love."

Sophie turned angrily to him. "No, Howl! I know you. You couldn't possibly become anything like that. You never did anything wrong. You're a good person, you always were." She turned her angry gaze back to Suliman. "It's her fault if she can't see that."

Suliman's expression didn't changed. "He was still at risk though. And with the war going on I couldn't take any chances. So I offered him a choice, fight for me and be freed from his spell, or refuse my offer and become a monster that I would use in the war."

Sophie crossed her arms. "Fight in a war or become a monster and still fight in a war. Those are great options."

"At least I gave him the opportunity to choose. I had hoped he would fight. I knew the Witch of the Waste wouldn't. How is she anyway?"

"She's fine." Howl replied. "She's stopped her evil ways."

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Please, she is the sweetest old woman you'll ever meet."

Now Suliman looked amused. "Is that so? I surprised you're defending the woman who cursed you."

"She was a different person then." Sophie said defensively.

Suliman ignored her. "In any case, I'm glad to see you broke your curse and returned to normal." She eyed Sophie's silver hair. "Or almost normal. That curse left a magical scar on you."

"I like my hair like this."

Suliman shrugged. "Whatever you prefer is fine with me. But let us get down to business. I summoned you here for a reason."

Sophie noticed Howl tense up and immediately began to worry. "You're not going to try to turn him into a monster again, are you? Because if you try anything-"

Suliman held up a hand to silence her. "You don't need to worry about that. As long as he has his heart you won't ever need to worry about becoming a monster."

Howl and Sophie both sighed. "That's a relief." Howl muttered.

"But you're not out of the woods just yet." Said Suliman. "I have some rather… disturbing news."

Sophie raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

Suliman sighed. "There is a demon on the prowl." Her eyes locked on Howl. "And it's after you."

Howl looked surprised. "Me? Why me? What would a demon want with me?"

Suliman tried to put what she wanted to say into words. "Now that you have your heart back, this demon sees it as, how shall I say, up for grabs."

Howl paled but Sophie looked outraged. "What? That's beyond ridiculous! A person's heart isn't just something that can be claimed!"

"Explain that to the demon." Suliman replied. "This demon isn't like Calcifer. It will mercilessly take your heart and feed off your magic as it uses you to do its bidding."

Howl sat back and groaned. "Great. Just what I need."

Sophie reached for his hand. "Calm down. We'll be ok. There's got to be something we can do."

"I am trying to find the demon." Said Suliman. "The best thing you can do is avoid it until it's taken care of. Stay in your castle. Calcifer can keep you safe."

Howl only nodded, but Sophie gave Suliman a suspicious look. "Why are you being so nice?"

Suliman laughed. "I am not a bad person. True, I am forced to occasionally make decisions that people won't like, but it's for the best. I don't want any harm to come to you, Howl, or anyone else. So I'm asking you to be safe and be careful."

"We will be." Howl replied. "Thank you."

Suliman smiled. "There is no reason to thank me. I am just a mentor looking after my student. I know things have been rocky between us in the past, but I'm glad things worked out for you. I hope we could be better friends in the future." Howl nodded, but still looked nervous. Suliman looked amused by this. "I'll tell you what, Howl, since you're going to be settling down and starting a family, I'll make a deal with you. If you keep your heart from falling into the hands of this demon, I'll release you from your oath."

Howl looked up in shock. "You mean it?"

Suliman nodded. "Yes. You'll have a family to take care of, and I know that you don't want to take part in any fighting. So if you can make sure your heart stays in your chest, you no longer have to worry about being summoned."

Howl jumped up in excitement. "This is great!" He turned to Sophie, taking her hands. "Sophie, I'm free! All our problems are over!"

"That's wonderful, Howl!" cried Sophie, just as excited.

Suliman cleared her throat. "I'm afraid there is one more thing."

Howl looked at her. "You mean the demon?"

Suliman shook her head. "No, there is something else that has come to my attention. Nothing bad." She added quickly, noticing their worried looks. "But it is something very important." Her eyes moved from Howl to Sophie to Howl again. "Would you mind stepping out for a moment, Howl; I would like to speak to your fiancé alone."

Howl immediately moved in front of her. "No, I'm not leaving her alone."

Suliman was amused by Howl's protectiveness. "Howl, there is nothing to worry about. I'm not going to do anything. I only want to talk." Howl didn't move. "Besides, I am more than aware of Prince Justin's affection for her. He would be very angry with me if I tried anything."

Sophie put a hand on Howl's shoulder. "It's ok, Howl. I'll be fine."

Howl gave her a worried look. "But…"

Sophie kissed him. "Don't worry so much."

Howl didn't look convinced, but he finally nodded. "I'll be in the next room. Call me if you need anything."

Sophie chuckled. "Go on."

"One more kiss?"

Sophie laughed and kissed him. Howl reluctantly left the room, leaving Sophie alone with the most powerful witch in Ingary.

"So, how are things, _'Mrs. Pendragon'?"_ Suliman asked sarcastically.

Sophie rolled her eyes. "It was Howl that came up with that plan."

Suliman shook her head. "He can be such a child at times."

Sophie nodded. "Yes, but I love him."

"And he loves you. I'm glad you two found each other. So when is the big day."

"We haven't decided yet, but we want to get married in the spring."

"How lovely. I wish the two of you the best."

"Thank you ma'am."

Suliman suddenly became serious. "But this isn't why I wanted to speak to you about. Well, it is related, but a little off topic."

"I don't understand." Said Sophie, looking confused.

Suliman seemed to be choosing her next words carefully. "Tell me, how serious is your relationship with Howl."

Now Sophie was really confused. "What do you mean?"

"I'll just cut to chase." Said Suliman, seeing no way around it. "Have you and Howl consummated your relationship?"

Sophie's eyes widened and she turned beet red. "W-What?"

Suliman laughed. "I'll take that as a yes." This caused Sophie to turn a darker shade of red. "Then I was right in my assumptions."

Sophie struggled to find her voice. "I don't see how this is any of your business."

"It was just something I sensed from you when you came in." Suliman explained.

Sophie, who had begun to turn back to her natural color, turned red again. "You can sense when people… when they have…"

Suliman shook her head. "No, but I did detect a small trace of magic coming from you."

Sophie cocked her head to the side curiously. "Magic? From me?"

Suliman nodded. "Yes, it's not uncommon for cases such as you."

Now Sophie was really confused. Suliman wasn't making any sense. "What do you mean?"

Suliman smirked. "To put it simply, you're carrying Howl's child."

There was a stunned silence as Suliman's words slowly registered to Sophie. Her mind went completely blank as her brain tried to make sense of the situation. "Y-You… you mean I'm… I'm…"

"Pregnant." Suliman finished for her. "Yes, that's what I said."

"But… but… how do you know?" Sophie asked, still trying to process this information.

Suliman looked amused again. "Your child has inherited magic from Howl. You're only a couple weeks along, but I can detect the faint aura of magic."

"Howl hasn't noticed that, neither has Calcifer."

Suliman's smile widened. "They haven't tried to sense it." She explained. "You don't normally find something you're not looking for. I had a feeling you and Howl might have gotten intimate. So when you and Howl came in here, I tried to see if I could sense anything from you, and I did. If Howl and Calcifer try to sense it, they'll pick it up too. Trust me, you're pregnant."

The realization finally hit Sophie. She was immediately overwhelmed by a tidal wave of emotions, the two biggest ones being joy and terror, though joy was much stronger. She was going to be a mother! A _MOTHER!!!_ The mother of Howl's child! They were going to be parents!

"Oh my goodness!" she cried happily. "I have to tell Howl! Oh, how _am_ I going to tell him? We wanted to have children, but we never discussed when! Oh, but this is wonderful! I have to tell Lettie and Mother too! Oh my, _I'm_ going to be a mother!"

Suliman laughed at Sophie's excitement. She was happy for her and Howl, but there was something very important she needed to discuss with the mother-to-be.

"Forgive me for interrupting," she said politely, "but there's more to this than you realize."

Sophie didn't hear a word Suliman said, but she did register that the sorceress had said something. "I'm sorry, were you talking to me?"

Suliman sighed. "Yes, I was saying that there was more to this than you realize. I strongly suggest you tell Howl as soon as possible so you can be prepared."

"Oh, I know." said Sophie, beaming. "There's so much to do. I know a lot about babies. We're going to have to-"

"Begging you're pardon, Miss Hatter, but you don't seem to understand what I'm trying to tell you." Suliman interrupted. "Your child is the offspring of a wizard. Howl's passed on his magic. This child will be capable of performing magic as an infant, as will you."

Sophie's excitement went down a bit as confusion took its place. "Magic? Me? But I'm not magic."

"But you are carrying a magical child." Suliman pointed out. "Until the child is born, you will be capable of performing small bits of magic. You will need Howl to teach you how to control it. We wouldn't want any accidents."

As if the discovery of being pregnant wasn't big enough, now Suliman was telling Sophie that she would be able to perform magic for the next nine months.

"Have Howl train you." Suliman ordered.

Sophie nodded. "Yes, I will." Then her mind returned to the happy thoughts of having a child. "A mother! Me!"

Suliman shook her head and dismissed the ecstatic girl. Sophie practically danced out of the room. Suliman smiled more broadly. She just wished she could see the look on Howl's face when his fiancé told him the good news.

**(A/N: Bet none of you saw that coming. Poor Howl can't catch a break; everyone is after his heart. And now he and Sophie are going to be parents. Can Sophie handle being pregnant as well as having magic, not to mention being on the run from a new demon? There's still a lot more to come, so stay tuned.)**


	5. Chapter 5: Telling the Others

**(A/N: Now I know you've been anxious to see what Howl's reaction to Sophie being pregnant will be. Well you're just going to have to be patient and wait a little longer… Ok that's long enough. Enjoy.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 5: Telling the Others**

"Sophie!" Howl hurried over to her when she exited the greenhouse, wrapping his arms around her. "Are you ok, love? She didn't do anything to you, did she?"

Sophie chuckled at how overprotective Howl was. She suddenly realized that Howl would become even more protective when she told him that she was pregnant with their child. "I'm fine, Howl." She assured him. "We just talked. That's it."

Howl looked her over, wanting to be sure. "You sure she didn't cast a spell on you without you noticing."

Smiling, Sophie kissed him. "I'm sure." She kissed him again. "Let's head back. I have some big news."

Howl scooped her up bridal style as large black wings magically appeared on his back.

"Howl!" Sophie cried, laughing. "What are you doing?"

"This way is faster." The wizard replied.

He flew them away from the castle, more than happy to be able to put distance between them and Suliman. It wasn't long before they reached the old magic shop that Howl used to own. There was a sign on the door that said that the old store would be torn down so something could be built in its place. This didn't really matter to Howl or Sophie since they no longer were connected to this store, with today being the exception so they could go to the castle, and the magic shop was no longer in business.

Howl, knocked and a few seconds passed before Markl, in disguise, answered. "Howl, Sophie, you're back!" the boy cried happily, removing his hood.

The couple entered the portal and were suddenly back in the castle. Howl shut the door and cast a spell to change the portal's location back to the flower shop.

"Oh, what a cute couple." Said Grandma Witch, not noticing who the couple really was.

Heen snickered and Calcifer rolled his eyes. "So, how did it go?"

"Very well, actually." Howl replied, back to his old self now that the 'dangers' of visiting Suliman had passed.

"What happened?" asked Markl, curiously.

Howl shrugged. "Nothing, we just talked."

Sophie's eyes darted over to Howl as she remembered what she and Suliman had 'talked' about. Her hands unconsciously rested on her stomach. She couldn't wait to tell everyone the good news, but there were so many things she was unsure of. Did Howl want children right now? Would she be a good mother? How will having magical powers affect her while carrying her child? What was going to happen with the demon? So many questions.

"What did you talk about?" asked Calcifer.

Howl frowned. "This and that."

"Care to elaborate?"

Howl sighed. "We're in danger."

Markl blinked, looking confused. "We are? From what?"

"Actually, I'm really the one in danger." He paused for a moment. "There's a demon after me."

"A demon!" cried Markl and Calcifer.

Howl nodded. "Yes, it's after my heart." There were shocked gasps. "Yeah, I know. Now that Calcifer doesn't have my heart anymore, this demon has a chance to take it."

"Oh, how horrible." Said Grandma Witch.

"But it can't just take your heart." Markl cried.

Howl laughed humorously. "You'll find that it can. It wants to feed off my magic and enslave me. I'll be forced to do the demon's bidding."

Calcifer snorted. "Wish it was like that when I had his heart." He muttered.

"What are we going to do?" asked Markl, desperately.

"Not much we can do right now." Howl replied. "I just have to stay hidden until Suliman can take care of it."

Markl perked up a bit. "And if that nasty old demon comes around here, Calcifer can take care of it."

"Oh sure, leave it to me to handle everything. Calcifer move the castle. Calcifer make hot water. Calcifer protect us from the demon. Does anyone care about what I want to do?"

Grandma Witch snickered. "Oh, be quiet you. If it weren't for Howl and Sophie you would be dead right now. Show some gratitude."

Calcifer just snorted. "I'm just saying that this is getting old. Everyone is going after Howl. The king, Madam Suliman, this demon, that woman, the Witch of the Waste."

Howl looked up. "Woman? What woman?"

It was then that they realized that they hadn't spoken to Howl about the woman that had been searching for him that day in the flower shop.

"Sorry, Master Howl." Said Markl. "We forgot to tell you. That day you left, we had a woman come into the flower shop who was looking for you."

Howl cocked his head to the side curiously. "Who was it?"

"She said her name was Angorian." Sophie replied, looking for any signs of recognition from Howl.

But the wizard showed no sign that he heard the name before. "Never heard of her." he replied.

"Are you sure?" asked Sophie suspiciously. "She sure seemed to know you."

Howl shrugged. "A lot of people know me, but that doesn't mean I know them."

Sophie raised an eyebrow. "She wasn't one of your past girlfriends?"

Howl shook his head. "I never dated anyone by that name."

"How about from the Royal Academy?" asked Calcifer.

"Nope, never knew anyone by that name." He scratched his head, thinking. "It's possible that she was a customer. That's the only thing I can think of. Perhaps that's it. I can't keep track of every customer I've had, but they could easily remember me."

Sophie thought about it. That made sense. Angorian was probably someone that had gotten a spell or a potion from Howl when he stilled had the magic shop. But if that was the case, then why was the woman so dead set on seeing Howl?

"She seemed to know you personally." Said Sophie.

Howl shrugged again. "I don't know what to tell you."

"Sounds like you have a stalker." Grandma Witch teased.

Sophie cut her eyes at the old woman. "For her sake, she better not be stalking anyone."

Howl took Sophie's hand and kissed it. "Not to worry, my love. I love you and you alone."

Sophie smiled. Now was as good a time as any. "I love you too, Howl. And I need to tell you something." She turned to the others. "All of you. I have wonderful news."

"Oh great." Calcifer muttered. "It probably means more trouble for me."

"Oh, stop it, Calcifer." Said Howl. He turned back to Sophie. "What's this wonderful news?"

Sophie held his hand tightly. "Howl… I'm pregnant!"

There was a moment of stunned silence, just as there had been back in the royal greenhouse. It was broken by Calcifer bursting out in a fit of laughter. Grandma Witch looked delighted while Markl appeared to be trying to remember what the word pregnant meant.

As for Howl, he fainted.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Several hours later, Howl awoke. He was in his bed with Sophie lying beside him. She was awake and watching with a smile on her face, holding his hand over her heart.

"Good morning, love." Said Howl, not quite remembering what had happened yet.

Sophie giggled. "It's a little later than that, but good morning to you, too."

Howl smiled and moved a strand of her silver hair behind her ear, stroking her cheek. "I had a wonderful dream." He said.

Sophie smiled. "Oh? What did you dream about?" she asked, thinking she knew the answer.

Howl leaned forward and kissed her. "I dreamed that we were going to be parents. That you were pregnant with our child."

Sophie took the hand that was stroking her hair and kissed his fingertips. "Howl, that was no dream. I _am_ pregnant."

There was that stunned silence again. This time Howl didn't faint. Instead his eyes widened and he jumped up hurriedly.

"It wasn't a dream?" he cried. "You're really…"

Sophie sat up smiling and nodded. "Yes. We're going to have a baby."

The next thing she knew, Howl was picking her up and swinging her around the room happily. Sophie got over her momentary surprise and laughed as Howl held her close, spinning her around as he laughed with her.

"Sophie, this is wonderful!" he cried. "I haven't been this happy since you've agreed to marry me!"

"Me too, Howl! Me too!"

Howl stopped spinning them around ad kissed her passionately. Dizzy from the spinning, the two fell on the bed with Sophie on top. The two continued kissing until the need for air became to great. Sophie rested her head on Howl's shoulder as he held her tight in his warm loving embrace.

"I can't believe this is happening." Said Howl in a soft voice. "It's too good to be true."

"I know." Sophie agreed. "I've never been so happy."

Howl kissed her. "When did you find out?"

Sophie chuckled. "Madam Suliman told me." She said. "That was actually the reason why she wanted to talk to me alone. She said she detected a magical aura coming from me."

"A magical aura?" said Howl.

He closed his eyes and focused. Trying to detect what he had not felt earlier. At first he didn't feel anything, but then he found it. It was very faint, just a single speck of magic, but it was there. And it was coming from his Sophie. From her stomach to be exact.

Howl's eyes opened, and he thought he felt moisture building up in them. "I feel it. It's faint but it's there. How could I have missed it?"

Sophie smiled. "Madam Suliman said it was because you weren't trying to find it. I believe her exact words were 'You don't normally find something you're not looking for', or something like that."

Howl snickered. "It's just like Suliman to say something like that."

"She also said that I'll end up performing magic as long as I'm pregnant." Said Sophie, remembering the conversation with Suliman. "She said that'll you have to train me so I don't do any accidental magic."

Howl smiled. "I'll be happy to train you. Did she mention when signs of magic may start?"

Before they could continue their conversation, the door burst open and Calcifer flew in.

"Hey, Howl, I sensed you wake up." He said, not noticing the glare the wizard was giving him. "Well, well, this is a surprise. Howl and Sophie have a bun in the oven. I'm surprised I missed it. But now that you've pointed it out, I can detect the magic your little one is giving off. I guess I shouldn't be surprised with the amount of times you two have gone at it."

"Calcifer!" the couple cried, blushing furiously.

"I told you that you should have learned that contraception spell." The fire-demon continued.

"Calcifer!" Howl cried, more embarrassed than ever.

"What's a contraception spell?" asked Markl, coming in the room. "That sounds pretty cool. Can you teach me that spell, Master Howl?"

Howl paled as Calcifer roared with laughter. Sophie merely buried her face in Howl's shirt to hide her embarrassment.

"Oh, what a lovely room." said Grandma Witch, entering the room. She looked at Howl. "How's the father-to-be?"

"Yeah, daddy." Calcifer teased. "You're not going to faint again are you?"

"Can I be the new baby's big brother?" asked Markl.

"I'll be more than happy to be its nanny." Grandma Witch said.

"Don't forget about Uncle Calcifer." Said the fire-demon.

Grandma Witch tapped her chin. "I wonder what it will be; a boy or a girl."

"I could tell you in a few more days." Said Calcifer. Then he snickered. "Can you believe our little Howl and Sophie are going to be a mommy and daddy?"

Sophie couldn't take it anymore. Calcifer was going to embarrass her and Howl to death and the others were driving her crazy. Right now, all she wanted was to be alone with Howl.

Reluctantly pulling away from her fiancé, she turned to the others. "Ok, everyone out. We'll talk about this later. Howl and I want to be alone."

Calcifer grinned mischievously. "Whoa, Sophie, slow down. You already have one kid on the way."

Sophie turned red again. "GET OUT!" she shouted, pointing to the door.

A few colorful sparks flew out of her finger. The next thing they knew, everyone except for Howl and Sophie were sucked out of the room, the door slamming and locking behind them.

Sophie blinked in confusion. She looked at her hands in surprise before turning to Howl. "Did I do that?" she asked.

Howl nodded. "Maybe we should start your training right away."

**(A/N: Another chapter down. Sophie broke the news to everyone and is already beginning to show signs of magic. Ha, ha, I couldn't stop laughing as I wrote the end of this chapter. Can you imagine having to explain a ****contraception spell to someone Markl's age? But things aren't a total laughing matter. There's still the matter of the demon and Angorian. And poor Sophie. She's going to have to deal with the labors of pregnancy as well as learning to control her temporary magic. Things are really going to get more interesting from her. Reviews help encourage me, so brig them on.)**


	6. Chapter 6: Spread the News

**(A/N: Glad everyone had a laugh last chapter. Now that Sophie has shown signs of magic, what is she going to do?)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 6: Spread the News**

Both Howl and Sophie were ready to pour a bucket of water over Calcifer. It had been over a week since they found out the big news and Calcifer wouldn't stop embarrassing them. He would normally say things to get them upset and then watch in amusement as Markl questioned them about what the fire-demon was talking about.

So far, other than the time Sophie had shown signs of magic that first day, she had yet to have any other accidents. But a few other problems were setting in. These included morning sickness, strange cravings, and mood swings. Right now the morning sickness was currently the problem. Poor Sophie had just finished breakfast and was now losing it. Howl rubbed her back and held her hair out of her face as she emptied her stomach.

"Again?" asked Calcifer, looking in the bathroom. "Are you sure this is only morning sickness and not your stomach rejecting one of those strange craving you suddenly want to eat?"

Sophie vomited some more before turning angrily to the fire-demon. "I'm not in the mood, Calcif…" She was cut off as nausea hit her again and she lost more of her breakfast.

"Ew, that's nasty." Said Calcifer. "I am so glad that I'm a fire-demon. We don't throw up."

"Not now, Calcifer." Howl growled. He was _really_ getting tired of his so-called-friend's humor over this.

Calcifer just smirked. "Alright, I'll let you off the hook this time. Besides, I've got nine months of this."

He floated off laughing. Sophie groaned as she realized that he was right. Sure she was beyond thrilled that she was going to be a mother, but she could do without the unpleasant things about being pregnant, and she wasn't even gaining weight yet; at least none that she knew of.

"Feel better, love?" asked Howl.

Sophie stood up and nodded. "A little." She said, wiping her mouth. "Is there a spell of some kind that can help with this?"

Howl shook his head. "Not that I know of." He led her out of the bathroom. "Now that you've emptied your stomach, are you hungry?"

Sophie covered her mouth, looking like she was going to be sick again, but she wasn't. "Maybe later. I'm don't feel up to eating right now."

"Is there anything you do want?"

Sophie thought about it a moment. A smile suddenly lit up her face. "Actually, there is something I want. I haven't seen my mother or sister in a while. They don't know I'm expecting. I want to tell them. Can we go Howl? Please."

Howl smiled and nodded. "Sure thing, love. When do you want to go?"

"How about today?"

"That's fine with me."

"You're going to see Lettie?" asked Markl, blushing. "Can I come?"

Sophie chuckled. When she had first introduced her new family to her sister, Markl had immediately developed a crush on the older woman. Calcifer would constantly tease the poor boy about it, making him blush repeatedly. It was actually very cute.

"Of course you can come, Markl. I'm sure Lettie will be happy to see you."

Markl smiled bashfully. "You think so?"

"I know so." She winked, causing him to blush again.

Calcifer made a grumbling noise. "And I suppose you expect me to stay here and take care of Grandma, right?"

Howl gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Calcifer, but you can't exactly go flying around in public; people may panic seeing a fire-demon."

Calcifer just stuck his fiery tongue out at him and flew off.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"Oh Sophie, I am so glad to see you!" cried Lettie, hugging her sister.

"It's good to see you too, Lettie." Sophie replied, returning the hug.

"Now where's that soon-to-be husband of yours?"

"Right here." Howl replied, walking into the bakery.

Lettie chuckled. "Hello, Howl? How are you?"

"I am well."

"That's good to hear. And how are you, dear sister. Is he treating you well? He hasn't tried to eat your heart, has he?"

"Lettie!" Sophie cried, laughing. "I told you, that was just a rumor. Howl doesn't eat hearts."

"No, but he does steal them."

"Only mine, and not literally."

Howl wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her cheek. "And you have stolen mine."

Lettie squealed happily. "You two are so cute together! I can't wait for the wedding!" She beamed at them, but her smile faded a little when she noticed Markl ducking behind Howl. "Markl, is something wrong?"

Howl stepped aside, leaving the eight year old out in the open, blushing furiously. "N-No, Miss Lettie. I'm perfectly fine."

Lettie smiled and pinched his cheeks. "You're adorable."

Markl blushed even more and quickly threw on his magical disguise to hide his red face.

"I've always liked that trick." Said Lettie, giving the beard a light tug. She looked at Sophie and smiled. "You're so lucky, Sophie. It must be great to live in a magic castle, getting to see magic all the time. I'm jealous!"

"I've been performing a bit of magic myself." Said Sophie.

Lettie gave her a confused look. "What? You can do magic? But how's that possible? You're not a witch. You don't have magic."

"_Here it comes."_ Thought Sophie. "No, not me." She rested her hand on her stomach. "But my son or daughter does."

Lettie was quiet for a few seconds as this sunk in. But once her brain registered what Sophie said, her voice echoed throughout the entire bakery.

"_**WAAAAAAAAA!**_ SOPHIE, YOU'RE PREGNANT! OH MY, HOW FAR ALONG ARE YOU? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER? I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNT AND YOUR GOING TO BE A MOMMY! DOES MOTHER KNOW? SHE'LL BE THRILLED TO BECOME A GRANDMOTHER!" She threw her arms around her sister and hugged her tightly. "Oh, congratulations to you! You too, Howl! You two must be so excited! When did you find out?"

"Just last week."

"AND YOU'RE ONLY TELLING ME NOW! How could you keep something like this from me?"

Sophie gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, things have been a little crazy lately."

Lettie grabbed her sister's hand. "You're coming with me. We have lots to talk about and catch up on."

She dragged Sophie off to who knows where, leaving Howl and Markl alone. Howl sighed and took a seat, knowing that this would take a while. "Sit down, Markl, we won't see them for hours."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Hours later, as Howl predicted, they were making their way to visit Honey, Sophie's mother. Markl was somewhat reluctant to see her though. After all, she had helped Madam Suliman back when things were still bad between her and Howl. Sophie had already forgiven her mother though. She had been a little mad at first when she found out that her mother had snuck in the Peeping Bug and the enchanted cigar. But Honey had quickly explained what had happened, reducing Sophie's anger greatly.

Suliman had held Honey's new husband hostage and would only release him if Honey had agreed to help her. She told her about how Howl was a danger without his heart and about Sophie's curse, which was how Honey knew old Sophie was her daughter, no questions asked. Honey had agreed to help only if her husband was released and that Sophie was not to be harmed and was to have her curse removed, which Suliman had agreed to. Honey had been trying to save her husband and daughter, and if she needed to sacrifice the freedom of a dangerous heartless wizard that was said to eat the hearts of young woman, she would do so. Both Sophie and Howl had been understanding and forgiving, though Calcifer and Markl still held a small grudge against her. Grandma Witch didn't even remember the incident.

When they arrived at their location, Honey had immediately wrapped Sophie in a bone-crushing hug. She was so happy to see her eldest daughter again, having not seen her in such a long time. And when Sophie broke the news about her pregnancy, Honey was thrilled.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Honey cried.

"Pregnant." Sophie repeated happily.

"I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDMOTHER!"

The next thing Sophie knew, she was knocked over by her rather childish mother as she tackled her daughter, hugging her tightly, too tightly.

"This is wonderful! My baby is going to have a baby! Have you told Lettie yet? Oh, I have to tell my husband when he gets home! We need to throw you a baby shower! Can I help decorate the baby's room?"

"Mother, slow down." Said Sophie. "I can't understand you."

Honey ignored her. "That's it! We are going shopping!"

Sophie blinked, taken aback. "What? Now?"

"Yes, now! Come on! You too, Howl!"

Sophie gave her fiancé an apologetic look as her mother dragged the two of them off to the market with Markl trailing behind. She insisted on going to _ever_ single store that sold stuff for infants, and she would have bought out the entire place had it not been for Howl and Sophie kindly turning down the gifts.

"You simple must find out if it's a boy or girl!" Honey cried. "We don't want to waste time by buying everything for one gender and find out it was wrong. Oh, but then I'll be able to shop again, so it won't be so bad. If I do buy the wrong stuff, you can save it for your next child. I want at least 10 grandkids, no arguments!"

"Mother, this is really kind of you," said Sophie, "but it's really unnecessary."

"Nonsense!" Honey cried, getting the attention of everyone else in the market place. "I am going to spoil my grandkids rotten!"

Sophie sighed. Right behind her, Markl tugged on Howl's shirt and whispered something to him. Howl nodded and tapped Sophie on the shoulder.

"Sophie, Markl wants to take a look at that antique shop back there." He said. "If you don't mind."

Sophie cut her eyes at him. "You just want a break from my mother."

Howl smiled guiltily. "No really, he just wants to see the shop."

"Please, Sophie." Begged Markl. "I hear that they have some ancient artifacts from the flying castle, Laputa."

Sophie chuckled at the boy's hopeful look. "Alright, we'll meet back up with you later."

Howl smiled. "Thank you, love."

He gave here a quick peck on the lips before he and Markl took off.

"Where are they going?" asked Honey.

"They're just going to look at another store." Sophie replied, wishing she could join them; her mother could be exhausting.

Honey shrugged. "Oh well, their loss. Now onto the next shop!"

Sophie groaned as her energetic mother dragged her off once again. Why must she be tortured like this? If she and Howl did have anymore children, she would just send her mother a letter next time to avoid all this.

"What do you think of this?" asked Honey, holding up a one-piece pajama. "It's just adorable. And it's white, so it doesn't matter if you have a boy or girl. Look, it even has a little teddy bear on the front. Hmm, you don't think that's too plain do you?"

"No, Mother." Sophie replied, uncaring.

"AH! I just thought of something! What if you have twins?"

Knowing that would mean twice as much shopping, Sophie quickly said, "Let's wait until we're sure before jumping to any conclusions."

After three hours of this, Sophie really needed a break, from the shopping and her energetic mother. So it was a real relief when Honey said, "I have to go to the little girls room. You just wait right here and I'll be back."

"Take your time." said Sophie, sighing in relief. She leaned against the wall and shut her eyes. "Mother, you can be so exhausting." She muttered

"She's even more of a child than Howl."

Sophie's eyes snapped open at the sound of that voice. She looked to her left and saw Angorian going through some clothes.

"Oh, Angorian, nice to see you again." she said, attempting to be polite.

An amused smile crept up over Angorian's face. "Thank you, my dear. It's good to see you again too. And in a place like this no less." She picked up the one-piece pajama that Honey had been looking at earlier. "So, you're with child. Howl's child. How nice for you."

Sophie narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Angorian's sarcastic tone. "Yes, and we couldn't be happier."

"I'll bet." Said Angorian. "It's just a shame that you won't have Howl much longer."

Sophie felt her temper rising, with the help of another mood swing, at Angorian's words. "What does that mean?" she demanded.

Angorian chuckled. "Don't worry about it right now. You just continue shopping."

She turned to leave, but Sophie stopped her. "Just who are you, and what do you want? How do you know Howl? He's never heard of you."

Angorian just smirked. "Like I said, don't worry about it. Just enjoy your time with Howl, while you still have it."

"Are you threatening us?"

This was met with a laugh. "Perhaps I am. Take it how every you want. But Howl will belong to me."

"You stay away from him!" Sophie shouted. "I don't know who you are, or what you want, but you keep away from him, from all of us!"

Angorian just smirked again. "I do as I please. See you soon."

As she walked off, Sophie's anger reached its boiling point. And when that happened, magic burst out of her, causing everything in the store that was made of glass to shatter. The shock of what happened startled Sophie out of her anger as she realized what she had just done.

"_Oops."_ She thought. _"I better get more training from Howl."_

"Sophie, there you are!" cried Honey. She looked around, noticing the mess. "Oh my, what happened here?"

Sophie just grabbed her mother's hand and dragged her towards the exit. She needed to find Howl. She didn't know who this Angorian was, but she didn't want that woman near her family again.

**(A/N: Poor Sophie. Does anyone else have energetic relatives like that? I do, my two cousins. But onto more important things, Angorian is threatening to steal Howl away from Sophie. Just what does she have planned. You'll find out in the next chapter.)**


	7. Chapter 7: Magic Lessons and Uninvited G

**(A/N: Mid-terms. They're such a drag. This is definitely going to cut into my writing. My apologies everyone, but if it takes me a few days longer to update, blame it on the exams.**

**Chapter 7: Magic Lessons and Uninvited Guests**

Sophie was in a bad mood; she had been ever since Angorian's threat. Howl was trying to calm her down, but so far was unsuccessful.

"Sophie, you know that nothing can ever come between us." He told her.

"I know." she fumed. "But how dare that… that… woman say things like that. Such disrespect and cockiness! She threatened us! She _threatened_ us!"

Sophie's clothes and hair began to whip around her as her magic flared up. She didn't even seem to notice what she was doing. Howl gulped nervously. He was strong enough to undo any magic she performed, but he still didn't want any accidents.

"Sophie, watch your magic." He said carefully.

"What magic?" she shouted. At that point she began to glow. Now _that_ caught her attention. "Oh, sorry."

She took a calming breath and the power settled down. Howl came up and hugged her from behind. "Maybe we should start your training tomorrow, love."

Sophie nodded in agreement. "Yes, you're probably right. I'm sorry, Howl. I haven't been in the best of moods lately."

Calcifer chose that moment to fly by. "I'll say." He commented. "I don't think I can stand nine months of your mood swings."

Both Sophie and Howl glared at him. "Now is not the time, Calcifer." Howl growled.

Calcifer yawned. "Whatever."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"Emotions are a big part of magic." Howl explained, as he and Sophie sat in the field of flowers. "They can affect the type of magic you use, which is why you need to work on controlling your emotions. You've seen what happens when you get angry."

Sophie nodded. "Mostly the magic that I perform is destructive."

Howl nodded. "Yes, anger has that affect."

"And I've seen what happens when _you_ get upset." Said Sophie, referring to the time he had oozed green slime.

Howl turned red. "Yes, well, that is just an example of what happens when you don't control your magic and sadness is your biggest emotion. It was accidental magic."

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Sure it was. You were just getting me back for mixing up your hair dye."

"Well… I looked terrible as a redhead!"

Sophie chuckled. "It wasn't so bad. Besides," she ruffled his jet-black hair, "I like your natural hair color better."

Howl shook away. "Ok, we're getting off topic. We need to start your training."

Sophie nodded. "Yes, yes, you're right. So, teach me a spell."

Howl sighed. "Sophie, it takes many years to become a witch or wizard, not to mention we start our training when we're very young. You're only going to have magic for about nine months. You won't be learning any spells, just how to control the magic you do have."

Sophie frowned. "Oh, that takes a lot of the fun out of it."

Howl shrugged. "Sorry, but that's just the way it works. It normally takes about six to seven months to be able to have complete control of your magic. At that point is when those with magic start learning spells. I suppose I could teach you some spells that you could use during your final months of pregnancy."

Sophie began getting excited. "Really? That's great! I can't wait! Even if it is seven months away."

Howl was amused by Sophie's excitement, but she was unaware of how difficult it was to learn magic. It would be very difficult for her. Her mood swings would make it very hard. In order to control her magic when she became emotional, he would need to 'trigger' certain emotions. Happiness was the easiest to control, because her body and mind were at peace. But anger and sadness would be much harder; anger especially. Howl gulped; he was going to dread those lessons.

"Sophie, when you end up doing accidental magic, and you _will_ end up doing accidental magic-"

Sophie's eyes narrowed "Oh, I will, will I?" she interrupted as a mood swing hit her. "And why is that? Do you think I'm not going to be able to handle my training? Do you think I'm weak? Is that what you think, Howl? Or is it that you're just so strong that you think it will be hard for me compared to how it was for you?"

Howl looked scared. "N-No. That's not what I meant at all. _Everyone_ ends up doing accidental magic. It has nothing to do with you. I was just going to say that when you do slip up that you'll need to be able to know how to stop it."

Sophie's anger immediately evaporated. "Oh, why didn't you just say so?" she said cheerfully.

Howl sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. "Ok, well listen carefully, 'cause this is very important. When you do learn how to control your magic and the situation occurs for you to use it, there is a very big factor that you have to consider. And that is how you want the outcome to be."

Sophie cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Uh… well…" This was not easy to explain. "Um… you see… it's like… no… you would… ah, that doesn't make sense." He scratched his head, trying to find a way to put what he was trying to tell her into words. Suddenly he was struck by inspiration. "Ok, I'll give you an example. Lets say you're hungry for an apple."

Sophie blinked. "An apple?" she repeated, having no idea what Howl was getting at.

The wizard nodded. "Yes, an apple."

He held out his hand and a rock floated into it. Sophie raised an eyebrow. "That's not an apple."

Howl shook his head. "I know. Just listen. You want an apple, so you cast a spell to make one appear." He waved his hand over the rock and it turned into a juicy red apple. "So now you have an apple, _but_ it may not be what you wanted."

Sophie was more confused than ever. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Howl held out the apple. "You have an apple, but it may not be the kind of apple you wanted. Maybe you wanted a green one, or a yellow one, but instead you got a red. You see what I'm saying. What you're trying to accomplish while performing the spell is a factor."

He tossed the apple aside, turning it back into a rock. "Let's take the spell you were under. The Witch of the Waste had intended to turn you into an old woman. But how old was 'old'. She couldn't just cast a spell to make you old and have the results she wanted. She had to focus on '90 year old woman'. It's the way the spell is performed and not just the spell itself. Do you understand?"

Sophie nodded. "I… think so. I just need more information before I completely understand it."

Howl nodded. "That's fine."

"But before we get started."

"Oh, if you have any questions I'll be happy to answer them. If there's something you don't understand I'll-"

Sophie shook her head. "No, it's not that. It's just… I'm hungry."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"How can you eat all that?" Calcifer cried. "Jeez Sophie, if you keep this up you won't get fat from having a baby in your- WHOA, watch where you're throwing things."

"I'm eating for two now!" Sophie snapped.

"Calcifer, stop making fun of Sophie." Said Markl.

"Spoil sport." An evil smile spread over his face. "I can't wait to bring out the fat jokes."

Sophie clenched her fists as her irritation reached its boiling point. "Calcifer." She growled.

The utensils on the table began shaking as Sophie's magic began to surface.

"Warning, mood swing alert!" Calcifer cried, which did nothing to improve Sophie's attitude.

"Stop it, Cacifer" Howl warned. He turned to his fiancée. "Sophie, love, watch your magic. Remember what we talked about."

At that moment there was a knock at the door. Calcifer's eyes widened as all joking was set aside. "Sophie, someone's at the door. Control yourself. I'm sorry, ok."

Sophie took a few calming breaths and her magic began to settle down. "I'm calm. I'm calm."

Howl sighed. "That was close. You'll need to be more careful." He glared at Calcifer. "And you need to stop the teasing."

"It's not my fault if she's being Miss Moody." The fire-demon argued.

"It's my hormones!" Sophie snapped.

The person at the door knocked again.

"It's the flower shop." Said Calcifer.

Sophie's irritation became confusion. "The flower shop? But we're closed today. Markl, did you lock the door?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah, I even checked before we left."

"It's alright." Said Howl. "I'll get it." He went to the door and the dial changed. "Yes, may I help you?"

The person smiled. "Wizard Howl. So good to see you."

Sophie looked up. "I know that voice." She said to herself, walking over to the door. Her suspicions were correct. "Angorian, what are you doing here?"

The young woman smiled. "Just stopping by. I decided to pay Howl a visit since I could never catch him outside."

Howl put two and two together. "Oh, you're the person that's been searching for me."

Angorian snickered. "I am."

"How did you get in the shop?" asked Markl, wearing his old man disguise. "I locked up when I left."

"She has magic." Said Calcifer, coming out of hiding. "She's very strong. I can feel her power."

"Might I come in?" asked Angorian.

Sophie didn't trust the woman, but she didn't want Angorian to start casting spells. And if worse came to worse, Howl and Calcifer could use their magic. It would also be a relief to get all this straightened out.

"Very well." She said.

"Thank you." Angorian replied, giving Sophie a smug look. She looked around curiously. "So this is what the inside of your castle looks like. I expected more from someone as rich and as powerful as you, Howl."

Howl crossed his arms. "Ma'am, I don't know who you are, but you seem to know me. Have we met before?"

Angorian laughed. "Not necessarily. But I do know you very well. I learned of you through," her eyes darted over to Grandma Witch sleeping on the couch, "someone else."

"Really, who?"

Angorian smirked, but didn't answer. Calcifer hovered over to her and looked her up and down.

"Calcifer, that's rude." Said Howl.

The fire-demon flew over to him and whispered in his ear. "Be careful, Howl. Don't trust her."

"I don't." the wizard replied.

"Do I seem untrustworthy?" asked Angorian, having heard them regardless of how quietly they were talking.

Howl gave her a look. "Not to be rude, but my fiancée has been telling me that you've been harassing her."

Angorian raised an eyebrow. "Did she?"

"She did. She also told me what you said to her the last time you two met."

Angorian stepped too close for both Howl and Sophie's liking. "Well, she's a little chatter box, isn't she?" she said, running her finger over Howl's shirt.

Sophie was about to resort to violence, but Howl grabbed Angorian's hand and pushed her back. "I love Sophie. Nothing is ever going to get between us. So whatever it is that you are scheming, you might as well stop now."

Sophie smiled and looked for a reaction from Angorian. She was surprised to see the woman smiling.

"It doesn't matter." She said smugly. "I always get what I want."

Her hand began glowing and she reached for Howl again. Calcifer moved quickly, defending his friend by forcing Angorian away with a blast of magic. Angorian gave the fire-demon an angry look.

"Foolish fire-demon! You'll pay for interrupting."

In the corner, Grandma Witch woke up from all the noise. "What's going on?" she asked. The sleep immediately left her eyes as they fell upon Angorian and widened. "You!"

Angorian looked at the old witch and smirked. "Hello to you too. It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

Grandma Witch got up and walked over to her. "What are you doing here? Leave at once!"

Everyone else looked confusedly from Angorian to Grandma Witch. "You two know each other?" asked Markl.

Angorian smirked. "We do."

Grandma Witch just glared at the young woman. "This is the demon I lost my heart to."

**(A/N: Surprised? Angorian is the demon. That actually was in the book; another one of the crossovers I was referring to. What's going to happen next? I'll update as soon as possible, but with mid-terms and all, it might take a little bit longer than usual.)**


	8. Chapter 8: The Demon

**(A/N: I am so sorry that this took so long to update. Blame the exams. It's their fault. But now that they're over, I can get back to my story. Please enjoy the chapter.)**

**Chapter 8: The Demon**

Sophie's eyes widened. "Angorian… is… the demon?"

Angorian laughed. "I'm surprised it took you this long to figure out." She said. "Yes, I am the demon. Many years ago I stole the heart of the Witch of the Waste. I corrupted her and filled her with darkness as I fed on her power." She frowned. "But after several years of using her I knew I would have to find another host. She may have been able to use her magic to make herself look young, but she was still old. And then you came, Howl. The perfect host. I manipulated the witch's heart to desire you. I used her to try and get to you. Unfortunately Madam Suliman made it harder. She decided that the Witch of the Waste was too dangerous to allow magic as long as I had her heart. She was right too, so she stripped her of her magic. She became useless to me. But it didn't matter. It would only be a matter of time before I got you."

"But I already had his heart." Said Calcifer.

Angorian's eyes narrowed. "Yes, that was a problem. But before I could work around that problem, I had to get my hands on Howl first. But you were always in hiding, you coward. So I decided to have others draw you out for me."

Sophie gasped. "It was you. You started the war."

The others gasped, but Angorian laughed.

"Well, well, Howl, it looks like your fiancée is quit the know-it-all. Yes, it was I that turned Prince Justin into a scarecrow. I knew that his disappearance would lead to war. And of course, all witches and wizards under the oath of the Royal Academy would be called in. That would bring you out of hiding, Howl."

Howl was seething with anger, his fists clenched so tightly that his nails were digging into his skin enough to draw blood. "All of that just to draw me out! Do you know how many people were killed and wounded in the war?"

Angorian shrugged. "Did you know that I could care less if everyone died? I always get what I want, Howl. And I want your heart."

She began to change. Her eyes and hair turned blood red as his skin turned yellow. Her arms extended until they nearly reached the floor as her nails became long sharp claws. Angorian smiled evilly, revealing her sharp teeth as purple wings ripped out of her shirt. At first glance the wings looked like they were feathery, but upon second inspection it could be seen that they were scales, not feathers. Her clothes fell away, due to her wings ripping through them. Underneath them wasn't much of a body, but more like a long blob of flesh that got thicker further down. And out of the center of her back, just beneath her was a long tail-like tentacle.

The others stepped back in horror and disgust as they looked upon Angorian's true form. She smiled at them, running her forked tongue over her fangs. "Now you see me for what I really am."

"You are uuug-ly." Said Calcifer.

Howl gave the fire-demon a look that told him that now was definitely not the time to joke around. Angorian on the other hand just sneered at him. "Well perhaps you're not all that appealing to me either." Her eyes fell on Howl again. "But it doesn't matter. He's the one I want."

Howl glared at her. "I'll never allow you to steal my heart."

Angorian laughed. "I think you're under the impression that I'm giving you an choice. I told you that I always get what I want."

"Then you'll have to fight me for it."

"Fight you?" Angorian repeated. "Howl, I don't need to fight you." Her eyes began glowing. "I can look into you're very soul. I can read your mind. I can see right through you. I know your deepest darkest secrets. I know your biggest fears. I know your greatest desires. There's nothing you can hide from me."

Howl knew she wasn't lying. From the moment her eyes began glowing, he had felt something probing at his mind. It was agonizing. With a cry of pain, he grabbed his head. It felt like it was going to explode.

"Stop it!" Sophie shouted. She ran over to Howl and covered his eyes. "Don't look at her, Howl!"

Angorian laughed and reached for them. Calcifer flew in her path and grew several times bigger, his flame erupting around Angorian. She hissed in pain and pulled back her hand.

"Miserable creature!"

She snapped her fingers and the table flew through the air, crashing into Calcifer and crushing him against the wall. Angorian sneered and turned back to Howl and Sophie, reaching for them again.

"No!" Howl shouted.

He pushed Sophie aside and tackled Angorian, turning into his bird form as he did so. The two crashed through the wall and were suddenly outside. Angorian struggled against Howl as he flew the two of them up high, wanting to make sure his family was out of harms way.

Angorian dug her claws into Howl's arm and forced him away from her. Howl turned to fly away, but Angorian gave chase.

"You're not getting away from me that easily, Howl!" she declared.

She threw a handful of magic at the retreating wizard. He sensed it was coming and dodged it before turning around to face Angorian, casting his own spell. She easily blocked it.

"Come now, Howl. I know you're stronger than that. Now give me a taste of the magic I will soon have."

"You won't get my heart!" Howl cried.

Angorian sneered. "Oh, but I will. It is only a matter of time. It would be best if you cooperate. If you don't, the people you care might get hurt."

Howl's eyes widened fearfully. "You leave my family alone. Don't you dare hurt them!"

Angorian liked her claw. "I may have to. I do whatever is necessary to achieve my goals. Hadn't you figured that out after the war I started? But if you be a good little wizard and give me what I want, I won't have to hurt you or your family."

Howl wasn't foolish enough to fall for that. "As if they'll really be safe once you have my heart. You'll corrupt me the same way you corrupted the Witch of the Waste. As long as I am still the same person I am now, I will do everything in my power to protect them."

Angorian chuckled. "Well let's see if you can even protect yourself."

She attacked.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"HOWL! HOWL!"

Sophie shouted her fiancé's name repeatedly. But he was too high up for him to hear her. She could just make out the two small specks in the sky battling. She had no idea which one was Howl and which one was Angorian, but she hoped that her wizard was the one that was winning.

She turned desperately to the others. "We have to do something! Where's Calcifer?"

"Ouch, my head… I'm here." The fire-demon crawled out from under the table, looking dazed. "That really hurt."

"Calcifer, quickly, go help Howl!" Sophie ordered.

Calcifer shook his head, trying to get focused. "I'm on it."

He flew out the hole in the wall and went to help his friend. Sophie and Markl anxiously ran outside to try and get a better view.

"Will they be alright, Sophie?" Markl asked nervously.

Sophie nodded, trying to hold back tears. "They'll be fine, Markl." she said, hoping she was telling the truth.

Markl either didn't believe her or he knew she was just telling him what he wanted to hear. He decided to ask the expert. "Grandma, they will be alright, won't they?"

Grandma Witch frowned. "Howl is a very powerful wizard, and Calcifer is a very powerful demon. They are both forces to be reckoned with. But Angorian has great power as well. I honestly cannot say how this battle will turn out."

Sophie took a deep breath. Why did she have to say that? She would rather believe that Howl and Calcifer would be ok.

"What… what will happen if Angorian does manage to take his heart?" she asked fearfully.

Grandma Witch sighed. "Then she will poison his mind and corrupt him. Angorian is a demon of greed. Howl will become the type of person that takes and never gives, caring only for himself. He will become extremely greedy and will do whatever it takes to get what he wants."

Sophie put her hand over her mouth to stop her bottom lip from trembling. "No. She can't do that to him."

Grandma Witch nodded sadly. "I'm afraid she can."

"No!" Sophie cried, fury burning in her eyes. "I won't let it happen!"

Her magic flared up, fueled by her anger. She let herself get lost in it, targeting all her rage at Angorian.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"Give up yet?" asked Angorian.

"Never." Howl growled.

Calcifer managed to find some humor in the situation. "He's really stubborn."

"So I've noticed." Said Angorian. "But how much longer can the two of you last? Face it Howl, you're strong, but no witch or wizard is a match for a demon. And as for you Calcifer," she looked up at the darkening sky, "it looks like rain."

At that statement, Calcifer looked and saw that the clouds seemed to be coming together and getting darker. He narrowed his eyes in confusion. This wasn't normal weather activity.

"That's not rain." He muttered. "There's magic in those clouds."

"Magic?" Howl repeated, not daring to take his eyes off Angorian.

But now even Angorian looked up curiously. "There is." She said.

Finally, when things got so dark that it appeared to be night, Howl looked up. Calcifer was right, there _was_ magic involved in this.

His eyes widened. "Sophie!"

Angorian raised an eyebrow. "Your wench? How is she-"

Lightning struck. Angorian cried out as she was hit. Calcifer didn't wait a moment longer as he grabbed Howl's arm.

"Let's get out of here!"

Howl looked back at the smoking Angorian. This may be their chance to beat her. "But-"

"Howl, we can't win this fight!" Calcifer told him.

Howl let the fire-demon lead him back down to the flower shop. He heard Angorian's angry cry behind him and knew that she was chasing them.

"Cacifer, you know what to do?"

The fire-demon nodded. "You can count on me."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"They're coming back." Said Sophie, relieved. "Get inside."

They went in through the hole in the wall. A few moments later, Howl and Calcifer flew in. Calcifer immediately magically repaired the damage. But they weren't out of the woods yet. Angorian was still coming.

Howl rushed over to the door and changed the dial. He sighed in relief once the outside changed. If Angoria broke into the back room of the flower shop now, she would be in an empty room. They were safe, for now.

"Howl!" Sophie rushed over to him and hugged him tightly. "Oh, I was so worried about you!"

He hugged her back. "It's alright, Sophie. I'm fine."

Calcifer rolled his eyes. "Oh, and I guess no one was worried about me. That's fine. Yeah, that's great."

There was suddenly the sound of someone hammering on the door. Everyone jumped and stepped back.

"It's the flower shop." Said Calcifer, meaning that it was Angorian.

"Don't worry." said Howl. "I changed the dial. She can't get in."

But apparently she could still talk, because she was yelling at them.

"Do you think you've escaped me, Howl? Well you're wrong! I'll never stop hunting you! And if I can't get to you, I'll get you to come to me! Remember, my friend, I read your mind! I know all about you! Perhaps I'll pay a visit to a certain someone in The Wales!"

Howl paled as the hammering on the door stopped. Sophie noticed the frightened look on Howl's face and became worried.

"Howl, what's wrong?" she asked. "What's The Wales?"

Howl struggled to find his voice. "It's the place the black dial leads to."

Sophie looked at the colored dials. "What's in there?"

Howl swallowed. "My sister."

**(A/N: Surprised? Those of you that read the book should have seen that coming though, because he **_**did**_** have a sister there. But onto other things, how did you like my way of describing how the war started. In the movie, they never did explain how Prince Justin was turned into a scarecrow. Well this was how. It appears that Angorian will do anything to get what she wants. What will happen next? Find out next time. Oh, and some reviews would be nice, please.)**


	9. Chapter 9: Seeking Protection

**(A/N: I AM **_**SO**_** SORRY! I apologize for the lack of updates. I really hate letting my readers down. But I have been as sick lately and have really not been in the writing mood. On top of that, I've been suffering massive writer's block. Sick, plus writer's block, equals a real problem for my writing. I tried hard to squeeze this chapter out of my brain. Hope you like it.)**

**Chapter 9: Seeking Protection**

"I was hoping to never come here again." Howl muttered, as he and Sophie approached the castle. He knew that he wasn't strong enough to stop Angorian on his own, even with Calcifer's help, so he was turning to someone more powerful.

"I'm sure Madam Suliman will be able to help." Sophie assured him.

Howl sighed. "I don't doubt that she can help, I'm just not sure if she _will_ help."

"I think she's nicer than how she lets on." Sophie told him.

Howl rolled his eyes. "Oh, she can be nice when she wants to be; 'wants' being the keyword here."

"Stop complaining."

They reached the doors to the palace, but were immediately stopped by the guards.

"Sorry sir and ma'am, but only authorized personal are permitted at this time." the first guard told them.

"But we need to get in there." Said Sophie. "We must speak to Madam Suliman.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but with the wedding approaching everyone is very busy." Said the second guard. "No uninvited guests, no exceptions. Now please leave."

Howl walked right up to the guard. "My sister is in trouble, and I need Madam Suliman's help."

"Please leave, sir, or you will be removed from the premises."

Sophie tapped Howl on the shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Can't you turn them into frogs or something?" she asked.

"I can," he whispered back, "but that would be considered an attack on the palace. That is not something we want to do."

Sophie sighed in frustration. She was feeling moody again. She stood up as straight as possible and began poking the first guard in the chest. "Listen up you, I happen to be a very close personal friend of Prince Justin. In fact, it was I that broke the curse he was under and returned him to his true self. So unless you want the prince angry with you for not assisting his friend, you will show us to Madam Suliman right _now._ Do I make myself clear?"

The two guards shared a nervous look. "Very well." Said the first guard. "Wait here. I will go tell the prince you have arrived."

Sophie smirked at the retreating guard's back as Howl gave Sophie a nervous look. She could be scary at times. And with these moods swings she was going through, it was best to stay on her good sighed.

A few minutes later, the guard returned, smiling guiltily. "You may enter."

Sophie gave him a smug look. "Oh, well thank you very much." She said, shoving past the guards.

Howl gave the guards an apologetic look and followed his fiancée. They were greeted by one of the blond servants and led through the castle to the library. Prince Justin was sitting on a large red sofa, completely absorbed in the book he was reading.

"My prince," said the servant, bowing, "your guests have arrived."

Justin looked up and smiled. "Ah, yes. Thank you." He marked his spot in the book and went to greet his friends. "So good to see you again. How have you been?"

Sophie noticed that Justin didn't seem all that busy with the wedding if he could find time to sit down and read, and she wondered if the guard had just used that as an excuse. She put those thoughts out of mind. There were more important things to worry about. It would take a while for Angorian to get to The Wales without taking the black portal, but there was still no time to waste.

"Justin, we need help." She said.

The prince frowned. "Why, what's the problem?"

"We need to see Madam Suliman." Said Howl. "The demon that's after my heart has gone after my sister."

Justin looked surprised and confused. "Demon? What demon? What's this about?"

Sophie groaned. "There's not enough time to go into it right now. Just know that a demon is after Howl's heart and is going after his family."

Justin's face twisted with anger. Sophie took a hesitant step back. She had never seen Justin angry before, let alone this furious.

"Come with me." He seethed, storming out of the room.

Sophie and Howl followed him right to, predictably, the greenhouse. Madam Suliman was in her usual spot. Sophie wondered if the woman ever moved from there.

The sorceress glanced up at the three of them, smiling. "My prince, what can I do for you?" she asked, ignoring the other two for now.

"Did you know about this?" Justin demanded angrily.

Suliman raised an eyebrow. "I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific, my prince."

"Did you know that a demon was after Howl's heart?"

Suliman nodded. "I did."

If possible, Justin became angrier. "Why did you not tell me?"

Suliman frowned slightly. "I did not wish to disturb you with such problems with your wedding approaching." She said.

"That's no excuse! I have a right to know when my friends are in danger!"

Suliman nodded. "Forgive me, my prince. I shall inform you of such things in the future."

Justin nodded. "Be sure that you do. And you are to do everything in your power to assist them. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly." Suliman replied.

Justin turned to Howl and Sophie. "If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask."

Sophie nodded. "Thank you, Justin."

The prince exited the greenhouse, leaving Howl and Sophie alone with Suliman. The sorceress turned her attention to them and smiled slightly. "I am assuming that you have had a run in with the demon I warned you about."

Howl nodded. "Yes. It tried to take my heart, but we stopped it."

"You should be fine as long as you remain in your castle." Said Suliman. "Yours and Calcifer's power should be enough to keep the demon away."

"I realized that." Said Howl impatiently. "That is why it's gone after my sister in The Wales."

Suliman frowned. "Oh dear. I didn't even think of that."

"I need a way to protect her." said Howl.

Suliman nodded. "Yes, yes, give me a moment to think."

Sophie and Howl anxiously waited for the sorceress to come up with something. If anyone could come up with something it would be her. She didn't disappoint them.

"I believe I have something." She said. "It is a spell used to protect family; siblings to be exact. The spell will require a personal object from you and your sister, as well as a small blood sacrifice."

"Blood sacrifice?" Howl and Sophie cried.

Suliman chuckled at their disgusted looks. "Nothing big. Just a few drops of blood from you and your sister. It's a rather powerful spell that will protect those with magic from harming your sister. It will protect your sister, but if you die, the spell will break. Get the general idea."

Howl nodded. "Yeah, I think so. So I just have to stay alive and my sister will be protected."

"From those with magic." Suliman corrected. "And yes, that's pretty much how it works. Shall I teach you the spell?"

A look of determination crossed Howl's face. "Yes."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"Sophie, it would really be better if you stayed here." said Howl, as he prepared to leave for The Wales.

"What if you run into Angorian?" she asked.

"That's why I'm going with him." Said Calcifer. "Don't worry, Sophie, I'll keep him safe."

"I still want to go." Sophie insisted. "I never even knew you had a sister. I want to meet her. We _are_ going to be in-laws soon. Why didn't you tell me in the first place?"

Howl sighed. "Lets just say that we don't get along."

"Why?"

"Can we talk about this later?"

"Sure." She crossed her arms. "We can talk on the way."

"Sophie-"

"Oh just let her come, Howl." Said Calcifer, impatiently. "You should know by now that you'll never win an argument against her."

Howl gave him a look that clearly said 'traitor' and gave in. "Alright, fine. But we have to hurry."

"Can I come too?" asked Markl hopefully. He had always wanted to know where the black portal led to.

"I think it will be best if you stay here." said Howl. "Keep Grandma safe."

Markl sighed. "Ooook."

**(A/N: Shorter than normal. I'm sorry. I've just been so **_**blah**_** lately. I promise that I won't ever abandon a story. I try and update ever week, but if I don't, don't worry, I haven't stopped writing. It's just taking me a bit longer.)**


	10. Chapter 10: The Wales

**(A/N: I'm back again, and I apologize for the delay. The writer's block is gone, and another chapter has arrived. I added a bit of **_**'**__**Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind'**_** in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 10: The Wales**

Now that she was here, Sophie was having second thoughts about coming as Howl flew the two of them through The Wales. It was so dark and it smelled terrible. Why anyone would want to live in a place like this was beyond her. Hopefully the environment would change by the time they reached Howl's sister's house.

She was still very curious as to why Howl had kept his sister, Megan, a secret. She also learned that Megan was married and had two kids, which only further increased her curiosity as to why he never mentioned his other family. He told her simply that they didn't get along. Sophie wasn't satisfied with that answer, but she let it go for now; they had enough problems to worry about. But she intended to get the full story out of him later.

"How much further?" she asked. Normally she enjoyed flying with Howl, but not in this place.

"We're about halfway there." Howl replied, keeping his arms wrapped around her.

Sophie sighed, crossing her arms. Why couldn't Howl have made the portal closer to Megan's house, or better yet, why not _at_ her house. And why did she even live here in the first place? This place was just plain creepy, and it was crawling with giant insects.

"They're called Ohmu." Calcifer told her.

"They're HUGE!!!" Sophie cried.

"Don't bother them and they won't bother you." Howl replied.

Calcifer snickered. "Yeah, you make one of them mad and they all get mad. Wanna see?"

"No!" Howl and Sophie cried.

"We don't have time to fool around." Said Howl. "Angorian could be coming any time now."

"I can take her."

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you did a great job last time." she said sarcastically.

"Well sooor-ry, Miss Grumpy."

Sophie growled. She didn't mean to be so harsh, but she was feeling moody do to her pregnancy. She really wanted to get out of this place. The faster they reached Megan's the faster they could leave. And Sophie couldn't wait to leave. So it was with great relief when Howl announced that they had arrived at his sister's.

This area wasn't dark and eerie like the rest of The Wales, to which Sophie was very grateful for. They landed and Howl changed back to his human form. Before them was a road with houses on both sides. Howl motioned for them to follow him and he led them over to a house made of yellow bricks. Sophie noticed that he looked very nervous. She tried to be patient, understanding they he and his sister didn't get along.

"Howl, relax." She told him. "It's just your sister."

"I know…" Howl muttered. "It's just…" He sighed. "Never mind."

"Then lets get down to business." Said Calcifer, knocking on the door, which was made of glass.

Howl went as stiff as a board as the door opened and the only blood family member he had left stood in the doorway. The woman's blue eyes widened in surprise before they narrowed in irritation.

"Howl, what are you doing here?" she demanded.

Sophie was surprised by the woman's rude tone. What kind of way was that to greet her brother?

Howl didn't seem bothered by it though. "Megan, so good to see you again." he said politely.

Megan crossed her arms. "For you maybe. So what brings you here? Want to blacken my family's name along with yours?"

"You know why I made up those rumors." Said Howl defensively.

"But you didn't think about how that would affect all of us, did you? You're just lucky that my husband isn't here."

Howl looked somewhat relieved. "How is Gareth these days?" he asked, trying to be courteous.

"Yeah, how is the old grump?" asked Calcifer.

Megan's gaze fell upon him. "You! What are you doing here?"

Calcifer grinned. "Just hanging around."

Megan looked even more irritated to see Calcifer. She then turned to Sophie. "And who might you be?"

Sophie gave the woman a smile. "Hello, I'm Sophie, Howl's fiancé."

Megan looked surprised. "Fiancé? You're marrying my brother?" she asked in surprise.

"And having his child." Snickered Calcifer.

Howl groaned as Megan rounded on him again. "You got her pregnant before you were married! You really are a disgrace! Is that why you're even marrying her, because you got her pregnant?"

That was the last straw for Sophie. She had tried to be nice, despite this woman's rude behavior, but that last comment had been too much.

"I beg you pardon, Mrs. Parry," she said, using Megan's surname, "but that has nothing to do with our engagement. He asked me to marrying him before I even got pregnant. And we're very happy and excited to be having a child. Now you listen to me, ever since we have arrived, you have been nothing but rude and disrespectful."

"She hasn't even invited us in yet." Calcifer pointed out.

Sophie ignored him. "I understand that the two of you don't get along, but there is no excuse for your behavior."

Megan snorted. "Well, Howl, I see you've had an impact on this woman. Trying to bring her down with you too?"

Howl rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming on. "Megan, I didn't come here to argue with you. There's some trouble that we're in, and, unfortunately, you got involved."

Megan's eyes flashed with anger. "You see! This is what I'm talking about! You and your ways always pull me and my family into the mix! What have you done this time, Howl?"

Howl sighed. "To make it short, a demon is after my heart and is going to get to you to get to me. I have a spell that can protect you, and if you'll let me cast it we can be on our way."

Megan looked like she wanted to argue more, but the serious of the situation kept her in check. "Fine, come in."

Howl motioned for the others to follow him inside. They hadn't taken two steps through the door before two children threw themselves at Howl.

"Uncle Howl!" they cried happily.

Howl laughed. "Mari, Neil, it's wonderful to see you again. How are my favorite niece and nephew?"

"Uncle Howl, we're your only niece and nephew!" laughed Mari.

"Did you bring us anything, Uncle Howl, did ya?" asked Neil.

Megan impatiently tapped her foot. "Howl, don't go spoiling my children again. Just do what you've got to do and get out."

Howl sighed and gentle pried the two children off himself. "Listen up guys, there's something very important that I have to do. It's a special spell to keep away a bad guy."

"A bad guy?" Neil repeated. "What kind of bad guy?"

"Howl." Said Megan irritably.

Howl nodded. "I'll tell you about it later." He turned to his sister. "Megan, I need a personal object of yours. Something you've had for a long time that's special to you."

Megan, still looking annoyed, thought for a moment. "Will my diary work?"

Howl nodded. "Yes, that'll be fine."

Megan went to fetch her diary as Howl took out a rope, a needle, and a sash; the sash being his personal item.

Megan returned, handing the book over to Howl. "Now what."

"Now we tie the two together." He used the rope to tie to sash to the book. Then he used the needle to prick his finger. "And I'll need a drop of blood from you as well."

Megan groaned. "I should have realized that it would be something like that." She said, holding out her finger.

Howl rubbed his drop of blood on the sash and told Megan to do the same to the diary.

"Now that the blood sacrifice has been presented, I can cast the spell." Said Howl.

"Better hurry up." Said Calcifer. "I sense a powerful magical being approaching fast. Three guesses who."

"Angorian!" Sophie gasped.

Howl went back to his spell, putting all his focus on this task. The two drops of blood began to glow until they actually turned into light. This light erupted outward, creating a large barrier, completely surrounding the house.

"She's here!" Calcifer shouted.

Angorian burst out of the darkness, a look of cruel determination on her face. "So you decided to meet me here, Howl? How nice."

But she was too late. When she was but a few yards away from the house, she slammed into an invisible barrier. She stumbled backwards, rubbing her head as she looked at what she had crashed into, seeing nothing.

"What was that?" she growled.

She reached forward, her hand coming in contact with the barrier. Her eyes flashed with fury as she began pounding against the invisible wall, screaming in rage.

Megan looked at the rampaging demon with a look of horror on her face. "You're kidding. _That _is what's after you?"

Howl, exhausted from the spell, nodded. "Yes, but don't worry, as long as you keep those two items tied together, she won't be able to come near you. Just make sure you never leave it behind."

Suliman had told him how the spell worked. The two items created a barrier to protect Megan and her family. But it only worked if it was nearby and if the two objects remained tied together.

Furious that she couldn't get in, Angorian pressed herself up against the barrier. "You think you're so smart, Howl; hiding behind your barrier." An evil grin crept up over her face. "But sooner or later, you're going to have to come out."

**(A/N: Guess they didn't think this through fully. How are Howl, Sophie, and Calcifer going to get back to the castle? And what about Megan's husband? He has to come home soon, and Angorian is right outside. Find out what happens next time.)**


	11. Chapter 11: Escape From The Wales

**(A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I've been away for Thanksgiving. But I'm back now and ready to go. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 11: Escape From The Wales**

Angorian circled around the house like a shark circling its prey. Every now and then she would press herself up against the barrier and shout out threats.

"What are you going to do when your husband comes home?" "You can't hold me back forever?" "How do you think Markl and the old witch are doing all by themselves? Perhaps I'll pay them a visit while you're stuck here." "How are you going to get back to your castle?" "I'll find a way in if it's the last thing I do!"

Megan was going out of her mind with worry. She sent Mari and Neil to their rooms and told them not to come out until she told them otherwise.

"Howl, you better do something about this demon!" she shouted.

Howl nervously looked out the window at Angorian. He felt rather foolish for not expecting something like this. How were he and Sophie supposed to get back to the castle with Angorian out there? Megan and the kids could go with them, carrying the source of the barrier until they reached the portal, but then they would be on their own getting back through the darkness of The Wales; not to mention Angorian would probably destroy their house.

Then there was also the matter of Megan's husband. He had to come home eventually, and when he did, Angorian would be waiting. When Megan figured this out, she didn't take the news that well.

"Howl, if anything happens to Gareth I will never forgive you!"

"Megan, please calm down. I promise not to let anything happen to your husband." Howl assured her.

"How are you going to do that?" asked Calcifer, sounding very doubtful.

Howl glared at the fire-demon, resisting the urge to strangle his so-called friend. "I have an idea. Come with me." He turned to his fiancé. "Sophie, stay here and keep Megan company."

She nodded as the two left the room. She looked at Megan, who was pacing the room nervously. Sophie wished the woman would have more faith in Howl.

Eventually Megan stopped pacing and turned to Sophie. "So, you're really going to marry my brother?"

Sophie was surprised by the question. Megan was making it sound like it was a bad thing. Why did she despise Howl so much? "Yes, and I can't wait until our wedding."

Megan snorted. "I can't believe anyone would fall for my selfish, cowardly, despicable brother."

"Howl is a good person!" Sophie insisted. "You don't know what he's been through with the Witch of the Waste and Madam Suliman. Yes, when I first met him he was cowardly and somewhat selfish, but he's changed. He's really done a lot for me."

Megan sighed and turned away. She was silent for so long that Sophie thought she was ignoring her before she final spoke up again. "I've noticed." She said. "There is a difference in him. He doesn't seem like his selfish self, but I have yet to see him prove that he's not still a coward." She paused for a moment. "And… he seems… happy."

Sophie was confused by that last comment. "What do you mean?"

Megan turned to face her again. "For a very long time, Howl has never seemed to be truly happy. I'm not saying that he was unhappy, but he was never completely happy. But he seems happy now." She looked Sophie up and down. "I'm sure that you're the reason for his happiness. You're good for him. I truly wish you both the best."

Sophie was now surprised and confused. The rude Megan who seemed to hold such hatred for her brother was now wishing him the best. "Well, thank you."

"But, he is still the despicable person her always was." said Megan, going back to being rude.

Sophie's irritation rose. "Howl is not despicable. Why do you hate him so much?"

Megan raised an eyebrow. "I don't hate my brother. I love him very much. I just dislike him. He's blackened his name and done terrible things, which affected my reputation as well, and my family's."

Sophie felt her anger decrease. She could understand why Megan held a grudge, but there were a few things that Sophie wanted the woman to understand. "I can see why you're so upset. Some of the stories about Howl are pretty bad. I admit, before I got to know Howl I feared him. But none of those stories are true. Howl made them up himself."

Megan raised an eyebrow. "Why would he do that?"

"The Witch of the Waste and Madam Suliman." Said Sophie. "He was on the run from them. Both were after him. Madam Suliman wanted him to be a soldier to fight in battles, and the Witch of the Waste wanted his heart. Howl made up rumors in hopes that with a bad reputation that they would no longer want anything to do with him."

Megan snorted. "Such a cowardly way out."

Reluctantly, Sophie agreed. "We've already established that Howl was once a coward. Yes, that was a foolish and cowardly way out, but he was desperate. I know for a fact that he didn't mean to hurt you or anyone else, but he-"

"YOU'RE GOING TO WHAT?!?" came Calcifer's voice from the other room.

Sophie and Megan jumped, surprised by Calcifer's outburst. "What was that?" Sophie wondered out loud.

"Oh, that's easy." Megan replied. "Howl is planning something that none of us are going to like."

Sophie sighed. "You're probably right."

A few minutes later, Howl and Calcifer rejoined the women.

"What was that about?" Megan asked suspiciously.

Howl ignored the question. "We're leaving." He said.

Sophie blinked in surprise. "Now?

"Now." He turned to his sister. "It was wonderful to see you again. I am sorry for the inconvenience I have caused. I beg you and you're family to remain within the barrier as much as possible. I will come and let you know when it is safe once again."

Megan groaned. "Gareth is not going to like this." she said, not liking the situation either.

"I'm sorry, but he'll have to deal with it." Said Howl. "Sophie, you ready?"

She nodded. "Yes, but what about Angorian?"

"Don't worry about her? Calcifer."

"Yeah, yeah." The fire-demon muttered. "Come on, Sophie, I'm your ride back."

"Why can't I go with Howl?"

The wizard sighed. "I have to deal with Angorian."

They went outside and Angorian instantly flew over to them, being held back by nothing but the barrier. "Going somewhere?" she asked, smirking.

Howl glared at her. "As a matter of fact, we are."

He waved his hand and unleashed a blast of magic. Angorian was thrown backwards, giving Howl and the others the opportunity they needed to escape. Calcifer took flight, bringing Sophie with him as Howl followed close behind in his bird form.

Angorian recovered from the attack and instantly gave chase. "You won't get away from me this time!" she declared.

Sophie looked back at the demon. She was gaining on them, her long arms reaching out.

"Howl, she's right behind us!" Sophie cried.

"I know." Howl replied. "Calcifer, you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." The fire-demon replied.

Sophie looked at them. "Wait, what are you going to do?"

Howl blew her a kiss. "I'll see you at home, love."

He waved his hand and cast his spell. Sophie, being the one the spell was cast on, recognized it. It was the illusion/invisibility spell that he had used when they were escaping Madam Suliman. She was now invisible for five minutes while an illusion of her was left behind. And Howl was staying with the illusion!

"Howl! What are you doing?" she cried.

"Take care of her, Calcifer!" Howl shouted, as he turned to meet Angorian.

Sophie struggled in Calcifer's grip, trying to get back to her fiancée. "Howl, no! Let me go, Calcifer! Let me go!"

"Can't." he replied. "Howl told me to make sure you got home safe."

"But Howl is in trouble!"

"He'll be fine." The fire-demon replied, but he sounded doubtful.

**(A/N: A cliffhanger, bwa, ha, ha. Gotta love cliffhangers, at least when I leave them. Reviews!)**


	12. Chapter 12: Facing Your Demon

**(A/N: Well the wait is over. Sorry for leaving you hanging for so long, but patience is a virtue. Now you're patience as paid off.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 12: Facing Your Demon**

Angorian froze in mid-air, looking at Howl with a hungry expression. The wizard gave her a look that clearly told her that she must go through him first. That was perfectly fine with Angorian since he was the one she wanted.

"Not running away, Howl?" she asked.

"You will not harm Sophie!"

Angorian laughed. "That's fine. I don't want her anyway. It's you I want. But she may be useful in the future. I sensed that she is carrying your son."

Howl gasped. "S-Son?" It was a boy. But he didn't even have time to be happy.

"Yes, your son. Once you live out your usefulness and I require another heart, I think I'll take his."

Howl gasped. She was now targeting his unborn son? No, no way! He wasn't letting her anywhere near his family. He would fight her to his last breath, even if she does manage to steal his heart.

"You will not go near my family!" he shouted, as a rage unlike anything he had ever felt filled him.

"Ooh, I believe I hit a soft spot." Angorian mocked.

"You will _not_ go near them!" he repeated.

Angorian laughed. "How are you going to stop me?" she shouted, sending a blast of magic at him.

Howl dodged the attack, but Angorian immediately tackled him, clawing at his chest, trying to get to his heart. Howl grabbed her wrists and pushed her away. Angorian just grabbed his wing to prevent from being tossed away.

"You will give me what I want."

Her hand began glowing. It shot forward, reaching for the beating muscle in his chest. Howl held up his hand and created a magical barrier. Angorian growled and unleashed a blast of power. Her magic was too strong for Howl, blasting straight through his barrier.

The attack was strong, knocking Howl right out of the sky and sending him crashing down to the ground. Angorian smirked and went in for an aerial attack. Moaning in pain, Howl waved his hand and a stream of fire flew at the approaching demon.

Growling, Angorian wrapped her wings around herself to protect herself from the flames as she fell like a torpedo to the ground. She expected to crash into Howl, but only came in contact with the hard ground.

Having rolled to the side, Howl unleashed his magic at the demon. Angorian was thrown backwards and Howl took the opportunity to make his escape. But Angorian's tentacle flew out, wrapping around his leg and pulling him back.

"You're not leaving with _my_ heart." She told him.

Howl glared at her. "It's _my_ heart, and you're not getting it! Nor are you getting my son's!"

Angorian laughed. "You don't have a choice. I _will_ have your heart, Howl. And once you're too old too be of use, I'll have your son's."

"I won't let you!" Howl cried, gathering up all his power. "I will stop you! Even if I have to destroy myself to do it!"

Angorian's eyes widened as an explosion of power consumed her and Howl.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Markl had finally collapsed from exhaustion. Cleaning up the mess Sophie had caused had been really tiring. After Calcifer had brought her back from The Wales, Sophie had thrown a major tantrum. Of course, she ended up losing control of her magic and nearly shook the castle apart. Calcifer was forced to magically put her to sleep.

Sophie was currently in her and Howl's room in a deep sleep as Calcifer watched over her. He was afraid that she would either wake up and throw another tantrum or she would lash out in her sleep.

"Hormones are so annoying." He muttered. "I can't wait until this kid is born and Sophie returns to her normal self."

Thinking about the baby made Calcifer think about Howl. What if Howl didn't make it back and his son had to grow up without a father?

"_No way, Howl is stronger than that."_ He told himself. _"He wouldn't be defeated by her."_

But he knew that he was lying to himself. Angorian was extremely powerful. After feasting on the hearts of witches and wizards for who knows how long, she had gained a lot of power. Howl was strong, yes, but Angorian was a force to be reckoned with.

Suddenly he felt it. The familiar presence of the wizard he had been thinking about. Howl was back, but, to Calcifer's horror, he was in very bad shape. Calcifer was afraid to actually see his friend's condition.

Flying out of the room, Clacifer went to see just how bad a condition Howl was in. It was indeed bad. Howl was suffering from multiple injuries. A trail of blood and feathers were left behind as he limped through the castle still partially in his bird form, not having enough strength to change back completely.

"Howl! What happened to you?" the fire-demon cried.

Howl ignored the question. "Calcifer, is Sophie alright?" he asked, only concerned for his fiancée and unborn child.

Calcifer nodded. "She's fine, though I had to put her to sleep to calm her down. She nearly tore the castle apart, demanding that I take her back to you."

Despite his pain, Howl managed to smile. "That's my Sophie. Where is she?"

"HOWL!" came Sophie's scream from upstairs.

Calcifer winced from the volume of her voice. "My guess would be on her way down here."

He was right too. Even in her sleep, Sophie had sensed Howl return and she managed to wake up. She burst into the room where the wizard and fire-demon were. Spotting Howl, she ran to him and threw her arms around him, knocking them both to the ground.

"Howl, you're alright!" she cried, hugging him tightly.

Of course, Calcifer had to ruin the moment. "Well, I wouldn't say he's 'alright', but he is alive."

"Calcifer, shut up." Said Howl.

But the fire-demon's words made Sophie realize the condition Howl was in. "Oh, Howl. What did that woman do to you?" She turned to Calcifer. "Can you heal him?"

"Um… I can try. If you help."

"What do I do?"

Calcifer floated down and _into_ Howl's chest. "Just place your hands over his heart and concentrate on healing him."

Sophie nodded and did as she was told. Howl's chest began glowing as hers and Calcifer's power worked their magic. Slowly Howl's injuries began to heal. Not completely, but enough to give him enough strength to move.

Howl groaned and shifted completely back to his normal self. Calcifer floated out of his chest, looking exhausted. Sophie paid no mind to the fire-demon as she hugged Howl tightly.

"Oh Howl. I was so worried. Don't you ever, ever, _ever_ scare me like that again!"

Howl managed to smile. "I'll try not to."

"No, you will not 'try'!" Sophie scolded. "I'm serious, Howl. Don't ever scare me like that again."

The smile never left Howl's face. "Whatever you say, love."

Sophie seemed satisfied with that as she helped her fiancé to his feet. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up. Calcifer, make some hot water for his bath."

Calcifer's mouth dropped open as the two left the room. "What, healing him wasn't enough? Now I have to make hot water too?" He received no answer. "How about at least a please and thank you?"

**(A/N: Well, Howl made it back, barely. Now they don't need to worry about Angorian for a while, though she isn't through with them yet. And onto other news, it's a boy! It wasn't exactly the way Howl had wanted to find out, but he's going to have a son. There's still more to come, so leave me some reviews and stay tuned for more.)**


	13. Chapter 13: The Royal Wedding

**(A/N: I know that the last few chapters have been a little short, but this one is longer. Hope you enjoy it.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 13: The Royal Wedding**

Sophie couldn't take it anymore. As much as she loved the castle, she couldn't just stay locked inside it forever. But Howl didn't want anyone to go outside as long as Angorian was still after them. Ever since their trip to The Wales, Howl had become even more protective than he had been before. Sophie knew that he was just worried, but being unable to leave the castle was driving her crazy. She needed to go outside and get some fresh air. But Howl was afraid that Angorian would appear, even when Calcifer assured him that he didn't sense her anywhere near the castle.

But today was going to be different. Today they were all going to leave the castle, regardless if Howl was worrying too much.

Sophie got up bright and early and woke everyone up, telling them to dress their best. "Hurry up and get ready. I'll start on breakfast. And be quick about it. We're leaving in an hour."

Markl rubbed his eyes. "Why so early?"

"Especially when we're not going anywhere." Howl added.

Sophie glared at him. "Oh yes we are."

Howl shook his head. "Not with Angorian still out there."

Sophie made a growling noise. "Howl, I understand that she's dangerous, but we can't live in fear of her for the rest of our lives. For goodness sake, we haven't left the castle in four days! You won't even let us open a window to get some fresh air. I know you're worried, but you are not keeping us locked up in here today of all days."

Howl raised an eyebrow. "What's so special about today?"

"What's so spe-" Sophie slapped her head in irritation. "How could you have forgotten? Howl, today is Prince Justin's wedding!"

Howl's mouth dropped open. Of course, the wedding. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten. But with everything happening, it had slipped his mind.

"Right, the wedding." He said, pretending that he hadn't forgotten. "Of course I remember."

Sophie rolled her eyes. "You forgot. Now hurry up and get ready."

Howl looked nervous. "But Angorian is-"

Sophie glared at him. "We are not missing this wedding."

Grandma Witch chuckled. "Oh dear, Sophie looks angry."

"Howl, I know you are worried and that you're trying to keep us safe, but you're going overboard. We can't miss Justin's wedding."

Calcifer sighed. "Howl, you're not winning this argument."

Howl ignored the fire-demon. "I don't think we should-"

"We're going!" Sophie declared.

Her body began glowing as her magic began slipping out.

"Sophie, watch what you're doing!" Howl cried.

Sophie looked down at herself and took a few calming breaths. "I'm sorry I shouted, but we really can't just stay in the castle forever."

"Besides," said Markl, "there will be guards and stuff at the wedding. Even Madam Suliman will be there. I don't think Angorian will show up with that many people there."

Howl thought about that for a moment. Markl did have a point. As powerful as Angorian was, it really wouldn't be wise for her to show up at the royal city during such a big event. Perhaps it would be ok to leave the castle, just this once.

He sighed in defeat. "Ok, we'll go to the wedding. But I don't want any of you wondering too far off."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"Will you relax already!" Sophie hissed to her fiancé. "Everything is going to be fine."

But Howl's eyes were still filled with concern. He scanned the crowd of people, still expecting to see Angorian pop out and attack. He had been like this for the past hour, and it was really beginning to get on Sophie's nerves.

"Sophie's right, Howl." Calcifer muttered, as he shoveled more refreshments into his mouth. "I don't think she's going to show up."

"She might." Said Howl.

Sophie was really annoyed now. She grabbed Howl's sleeve and began dragging him away.

"Sophie, what? What are you doing?"

Sophie didn't even look at him. "If you won't take our word for it, then maybe Madam Suliman can talk some sense into you."

Howl suddenly looked twice as nervous. "No, not her."

Sophie ignored his pleas as she continued dragging him. She eventually found the witch she was searching for, who was, for once, up and about instead of sitting in the greenhouse. She turned to Howl and Sophie, giving them a friendly smile.

"Howl, Sophie, so glad you could make it." She said.

Sophie smiled back. "We wouldn't miss Justin's wedding. Would we, Howl?"

Howl just made a small grunting noise in agreement. This made Madam Suliman chuckle. "What's wrong with you, Howl?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"He's afraid Angorian is going to show up." Sophie replied.

"Ah. I see." She gave Howl a reassuring smile. "Do not fear, Howl. The palace is well protected. It is highly unlikely that she will show up here."

Sophie nodded to what Madam Suliman was saying. "See, everything is under control. They've got the guards, the blob men, and other witches and wizards."

"And our war mages." Madam Suliman told her.

Sophie gave the older woman a confused look. "War mages?"

"It's what they call the witches and wizards that turn themselves into monsters to might in the wars." Howl replied.

"Oh."

"There is nothing to worry about." Said Madam Suliman. "Nothing is going to happen."

Howl sighed. "I hope you're right."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!" the priest announced. "You may kiss the bride!"

Justin smiled as he pulled his wife forward and kissed her passionately. Cheers erupted in the hall as everyone applauded the newlyweds. Some people had tears in their eyes, Sophie being one of them.

"Sophie, what's wrong?" Howl asked when he noticed her tears.

Sophie smiled and wiped her eyes. "Nothing. I always cry at weddings. So don't worry when it happens at our own wedding."

Howl smiled and embraced her. "I can't wait to marry you." He moved his hand lower, over Sophie's swelling stomach. "And I can't wait to meet you, little one."

Grandma Witch chuckled. "Oh, what a cute couple."

Calcifer rolled his eyes. "I'm telling you, she's senile."

"Calcifer!" Sophie hissed.

"What's senile?" asked Markl.

"Nothing you need to worry about."

Markl didn't press the matter further. He knew that when Sophie spoke in _that_ tone that she wasn't telling them anything. So he changed the subject. "Let's get in line to congratulate Justin."

Howl nodded. "Yes, that's a good idea."

Grandma Witch waved them off. "I'll stay here and keep an eye out for any single young men. I don't want to lose the opportunity to find one."

"As if anyone would go for an old hag like you." Calcifer muttered.

"Calcifer!" Sophie and Howl snapped.

The fire-demon flew off before they had a chance to scold him. Swearing to give him a good talking to later, Sophie dragged Howl over to the long line of people waiting to congratulate the newlyweds. Fortunately for them, they didn't need to wait, because once Justin caught sight of them, he hurried over to where they were, dragging his new wife with him.

"Sophie, Howl, so glad you could make it." Said Justin.

"Happy to be here." said Sophie. "Congratulations to the two of you."

Justin smiled. "Thank you very much." He turned to his wife. "Beatrice, this is the famous Howl Jenkins and his fiancée, Sophie Hatter."

Beatrice nodded to them. "Very please to meet you. Justin has told me all about you and the little adventure he had with you as a scarecrow. It was you that broke his curse, wasn't it?"

Sophie nodded. "Yes, it was me."

"I see." Beatrice's eyes fell on Sophie's growing stomach. "So when are you due?"

Justin turned red, looking very embarrassed. "Beatrice, please. These people are my very good friends. Do not ask them such things."

"I am merely curious."

Sophie chuckled. "It's alright, Justin." She turned back to Beatrice. "Not for some time now. But I'm already looking forward to being a mother."

Beatrice smiled. "Are you now? Well I'm happy for you. Do you know what it is? I hear that magic users can tell the gender of an unborn child."

Sophie nodded. "It's a boy. We've decided to name him Morgan." She cut her eyes at Howl. "After all, we've had a lot of free time on our hands to think of a name since we haven't left the castle for several days."

"Sophie." Howl groaned. "You know I'm just being cautious."

"No, you're being overprotective."

"Oh my." Beatrice chuckled. "It seems there is a little tension around you two."

Sophie sighed. "Forgive us, your highness. But a demon has been after us and things have been stressful."

"A demon, you say!" Beatrice cried. "There is a demon about?" She turned to her husband. "Did you know a demon was after your friends?"

Justin looked nervous. "Sort of…"

"You did? And what are you doing about it?"

"I have Madam Suliman investigating." Said Justin defensively.

Beatrice shook her head. "Not good enough. A demon running loose in your kingdom is a serious issue. And the fact that it's after your friends makes the situation even worse. For goodness sake, you're going to be king! You have to know how to handle these things."

Justin gulped, trying desperately to think of a change of topic. "Um, by the way, Sophie, Howl, we got your wedding gift. That was very humorous of you."

Sophie and Howl shared a look of confusion. "Humorous?" Howl repeated. "Our gift wasn't humorous."

"Are you sure what you're thinking of is from us?" asked Sophie.

Justin looked confused. "I wouldn't know anyone else who would send me such a gift."

Beatrice frowned. "Oh, you mean that dreadful thing?"

"It's not dreadful." Said Justin. He looked thoughtful. "But if you didn't send it, who did?"

"What was it?" Sophie asked.

Justin motioned for them to follow him. "It's over here by the other gifts."

He led them over to the place where the servants had placed all the wedding gifts. Sophie and Howl immediately knew the gift Justin was talking about when they spotted it. Leaning against the wall was a scarecrow that looked very much like Justin had while he was Turnip-Head.

"It was sighed from _'guess who'_." Justin told them. "I couldn't think of anyone else who would send this."

"I could." Said Howl.

Justin gave him a curious look. "Really, who?"

"Calcifer." Said Howl and Sophie in unison.

"It would definitely be his idea of a joke." Said Sophie.

Justin snickered. "Yes, I suppose it would be."

"Calcifer?" Beatrice repeated. "That was the name of that dying star that became a fire-demon, was it not?"

Howl nodded. "Yes, that's him. Hold on, I'll call him."

He closed his eyes and mentally called out to Calcifer. A few seconds passed before the fire-demon came floating over to them.

"You called?" he said.

"Yes, I did." Howl replied. "Justin was just showing us your wedding present."

Calcifer blinked. "Wedding present? I didn't get them a wedding present."

Howl cut his eyes at the fire-demon and pointed to the scarecrow. "It's right there, or have you forgotten?"

"I didn't send that!" Calcifer cried defensively.

Sophie sighed. "Then who did? No one else besides our family knew of Justin's curse. At least no one who would send something like this."

Calcifer floated over to the scarecrow and looked it up and down. "Um, Howl, I'm sensing magic from this scarecrow."

Howl blinked. "Magic? But I'm not sensing anything."

"That's because something is masking it." The fire-demon replied. His eyes widened. "Maybe you should get rid of this thing."

"How come?" Justin asked.

"Because, there is one other person that knew of your curse. The one that placed it on you."

Howl's eyes widened. "Angorian." He murmured. He turned to Justin. "Calcifer's right! Get rid of that thing! It could have something to do with her!"

An evil laugh caught their attention. "Oh dear, I've been found out."

The scarecrow sprang to life. It jumped off its pole and began to change. Angorian now stood in its placed. Howl had been wrong. The scarecrow hadn't had something to do with Angorian, it _was_ Angorian.

**(A/N: Did you see that coming? I was trying to make it seem like a humorous situation and then throw that ending at you. It appears that Angorian has crashed the party. But you'll have to wait until next chapter to see what happens. Oh, by the way, this chapter also was a crossover with the books. In **_**'Castle in the Air'**_** Sophie and Howl do end up having a son named Morgan, and Justin does end up with a princess named Beatrice. So, now that this chapter is finished, I'd like to make a deal with you all; you keeping reviewing and I'll keep writing.)**


	14. Chapter 14: Magic Fight

**(A/N: Thank goodness Christmas break is here. I really need a vacation. I'm sure everyone in this chapter will need one too when this is over.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 14: Magic Fight**

Angorian sneered at the people cowering before her. Her eyes landed on Justin and she grinned evilly. "You're having a wedding and you didn't invite me? Justin, I'm crushed. After I went through all that trouble of cursing you, how could you not invite me to your wedding?"

Justin's eyes widened. "It was you? You turned me into a scarecrow?"

Angorian laughed. "Yes, I did. Your disappearance was the perfect way to begin a war. I knew that it wouldn't be long before all the witches and wizards were called to war. And I was right. Howl was flushed out of hiding."

"And all that for his heart!" Justin shouted. "Do you know how many people died in that pointless war you created?"

"Careful how you speak to me, boy. You have no idea how powerful I am."

Justin clenched his fists. "Guards!"

The royal guards moved in, weapons raised. Angorian just sneered at them and raised her hand, preparing to cast a spell.

"She'll kill them all!" Howl cried, rushing forward.

"Howl, no!" Sophie cried, but her words fell on deaf ears.

Angorian cast her spell, causing bolts of green lightning to fly out of her fingertips. Howl suddenly appeared in front of the guards and deflected the spell.

"Get out of here!" he told the guards. "Weapons are useless against her!" But the guards didn't back down. They were waiting for orders from their prince. Howl turned to Justin. "Tell them to back down!"

Justin hesitated a moment before nodding. "Yes, fall back."

Angorian smirked at Howl as she watched the guards retreat. "You certainly have changed, Howl; putting yourself in danger to protect others. I'm impressed, and now I'm hungry for your heart now more than ever."

"That is not going to happen!"

Angorian and Howl turned to the speaker. Madam Suliman was making her way over to them, her eyes filled with the utmost hatred as she glared at Angorian.

The demon just sneered. "Madam Suliman, it's been a long time."

"Angorian." Suliman hissed. "I will not let you get away this time."

Howl was looking back and forth between Angorian and Suliman. "Wait, you two know each other?"

Angorian, still smirking, nodded. "We do."

"Unfortunately." Suliman added.

Angorian rolled her eyes. "Oh, you're not still sore about that, are you?"

Fury twisted Suliman's features. "Oh course I am! I'll despise you for all eternity!"

Howl had no idea what was going on. "What is this? Madam Suliman, what's going on?"

Suliman didn't take her eyes off Angorian. "I had a husband once." she said. "It was many years ago when I was still in my youth. His name was Benjamin Suliman. He too was a very powerful wizard. And Angorian wanted his heart."

Howl gasped. He had never known about this. He looked back at Angorian in surprise. "She went after your husband?"

Angorian sneered. "He was the most powerful wizard at the time; the perfect candidate." Her sneer became an angry frown. "But I was unable to take it." Her eyes landed on Suliman. "Thanks to her."

Howl looked back at Suliman. "You stopped her?"

Suliman shook her head. "Not necessarily. It was the love that my husband and I shared that prevented her from stealing his heart." Her grip on her staff tightened. "So she tried to kill me, so she would be able to take his heart. She cast a deadly spell that would have ended my life, but Benjamin jumped in front of me and took the hit. He died that day."

"Such a waste." Said Angorian, talking in a manor that made it sound that it Benjamin's death was a case of spilled milk. "He would have been very useful to me."

That enraged Suliman. "How dare you use people like they're toys!"

"They are toys!" Angorian cried. "My toys! All of you are my toys!"

"Not anymore!" Suliman shouted.

She aimed her staff at Angorian and sent out a blast of magic. Angorian just smirked and easily deflected it.

"That was pathetic. Your powers have become weak in your old age."

Suliman growled in frustration. "You monster."

"Calcifer!" Howl cried suddenly.

The fire-demon flew over to Howl, looking at Angorian fearfully. "Y-You called."

Howl nodded. "We must stop her." He turned to Suliman. "Madam Suliman, lets attack her together."

Suliman nodded, as Angorian watched them in amusement. "You're wasting your time."

Howl ignored her. "On three. One, two, three!"

The three of them unleashed their magic all at once. Angorian welcomed the challenge as she cast her own spell. The blasts of magic collided, but none of them were able to overpower Angorian. She was just too strong for them.

"Impossible!" Calcifer cried, shocked by Angorian's strength. "She stopped all three of us at our maximum strength."

"How can she be so strong?" asked Howl. "Even for a demon she has an abnormally large amount of power."

Angorian laughed. "You didn't tell them, Suliman? Well go ahead, tell them now. Tell them why you can't beat me."

The sorceress glared at the demon. "Angorian absorbs the magic of the ones whose hearts she steals. Many years ago she managed to steal the heart of a djinn."

"A djinn!" Howl and Calcifer cried.

Angorian laughed. "Yes, imagine my luck of getting the heart of a powerful magical creature like a djinn. It wasn't easy, but I managed to pull it off. None of you stand a chance against my power. I am invincible." She grinned. "Now, Howl, be a good boy and give me your heart. If you do, I'll spare your friends' lives."

Sophie was watching from a short distance away. "No, Howl." She whispered. "Don't do it. Don't give her your heart."

Some one suddenly rushed past her, running over to the others. Sophie's eyes widened as she realized it was Markl going to join the fight.

"Markl, come back!"

But the boy didn't listen as he hurried over to the others.

"Master Howl!"

Howl turned to his apprentice. "Markl, what are you doing here? Get out of here, now! Take Sophie and get back to the castle!"

Markl shook his head. "No way, I'm not leaving you, Master Howl. I'm going to stand by your side and help you to defeat her, once and for all."

"No."

"Oh, let him stay." Said Angorian, eyeing the boy with amusement. "It could be fun. I promise to take it easy on him. If he's strong enough, perhaps I'll take his heart too when he's older."

"You will not!"

"Master Howl, please." Markl begged. "I can help."

It was obvious that Howl didn't want Markl anywhere near the fight, but Markl wasn't budging. He sighed and decided to accept the boy's help, since he didn't seem to have a choice; besides, they needed all the help they could get.

"You better make sure you put everything you have into this next attack." said Angorian. "Because it's your third strike."

All four of them unleashed their strongest magic. Their magic combined to become one powerful spell. Angorian lashed out with her own magic. The two forces of magic slammed into each other, the intensity of the spells cracking the palace walls and shattering the windows.

"You can't beat me!" Angorian declared, her magic slowly pushing the others' back.

Her spell was getting closer as she unleashed her full potential. Her eyes shined with excitement as her spell nearly reached them.

But then someone unexpected joined them. Sophie had come up to Howl and the others, unable to stand by and watch any longer.

"It's my turn now." She whispered.

Using the powers her unborn child was granting her, Sophie joined her magic with her friends and family's. Almost immediately Angorian's magic was pushed back.

"What?" the demon cried.

This had been unexpected. She hadn't counted on Sophie fighting. The five of them were actually overpowering her.

"I can't be!" she bellowed.

She was consumed by the spells, all of them washing over her at once. The palace was lit up by the power of the spells. No one could see anything, but Angorian's cries could be heard echoing within the room. And when the light faded, Angorian was gone.

**(A/N: Did they do it? Was Angorian defeated? That, my friends, is something only I know. Oh, and for those of you that don't know, a djinn is a magical creature similar to a genie. In Diana Wynne Jones' sequel to Howl's Moving Castle, the book, a djinn was the villain, so I didn't just randomly throw that in there. I'll see you next time, so leave me plenty of reviews until then.)**


	15. Chapter 15: Aftermath

**(A/N: Don't be mad. I know it's been awhile since I've updated, but my computer has been away for repairs. I just got it back today and instantly started on this chapter. It's a little short, but it's supposed to lead up to the next one. I hope you like it.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 15: Aftermath**

Sophie moaned as she crawled out the depths of oblivion. What had happened? Her mind was all fuzzy. She remembered being at Justin's wedding, but then what? Justin had said something about a present they had sent. What was it again? Oh yes, a scarecrow. But then Angorian had…

Sophie sat up quickly as it all came back to her. Angorian had attacked them. Howl and the others had been fighter her. She remembered joining in the fight, and the next thing she knew, she was here. Wait, where was here?

It was then that she noticed that she was in her and Howl's bedroom, in bed. She also noticed that someone was holding her hand. She looked at Howl, who was kneeling by the bed, fast asleep. How long had she been out, and had he been by her bedside the whole time?

Reaching out, Sophie gently shook Howl awake. "Howl. Howl, wake up."

The wizard slowly opened his eyes. The moment he saw that Sophie was up, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly.

"Sophie, thank goodness you're alright. I was so worried about you."

Sophie blinked. "What happened?"

Howl released her. "Angorian appeared at the wedding."

Sophie nodded. "Yes, I know that. I meant what happened afterwards."

Howl sighed. "Don't worry about her. There wasn't a trace of her left. It's all over now."

Sophie looked relieved to hear that. "Finally." She paused for a moment. "How long was I out?"

"Four days." Howl replied. "You've had us all worried sick."

Sophie panicked, her hands moving to her stomach. "The baby?" she asked fearfully.

"It's fine." Howl assured her. "I magically scanned your body. It was you I was worried about. You overexerted yourself with your magic. Since you're not a natural magic user, your body wasn't ready for magic that intense yet. You could have put yourself in a coma." He gently took her face in his hands. "Don't ever scare me like that again. I couldn't bare to lose you."

They stared into each other's eyes for several seconds, speaking without using words. But the moment was ruined as the door burst open and Markl came running in.

"Sophie, you're awake!" he cried, hugging her. "Calcifer said he sensed you wake up."

Sophie gave a forced smile. "Wasn't that nice of him." She said, wishing the fire-demon hadn't opened his mouth for a while longer.

Markl didn't notice her sarcastic tone. "Sophie, we did it. We beat Angorian."

Sophie nodded. "I heard."

Markl grabbed her hand and gave it a tug. "Come downstairs, Sophie. Everyone else wants to see you."

Chuckling, Sophie climbed out of bed. "Ok, I'm coming."

Howl still looked worried. "Sophie, you really should rest some more."

This made Sophie laugh. "Howl, I've been asleep for four days. I don't want to stay in bed anymore."

Howl sighed, knowing he wasn't going to be able stop her. "Ok, just be careful."

He led her down the stairs, looking like he was worried that she would collapse or something. Sophie assured him again that she was all right, but Howl still treated her as if she was very fragile.

Once downstairs, Heen immediately ran over to her and got on his hind legs, resting his front paws on her leg as he looked up at her happily. Sophie smiled at the dog and scratched him behind the ears, causing Heen to wag his tail happily.

"Morning, sleepy head." Said Calcifer, floating over to her.

"Good morning, Calcifer." Said Sophie.

"Good evening would be more appropriate." Said Grandma Witch.

Sophie chuckled. "Well then, good evening."

"Good evening, dear. Glad to see that you're all right." She frowned. "I'm sorry for all the trouble."

Sophie looked confused. "Sorry? What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything."

Grandma Witch nodded. "Yes, that's the problem. I didn't do anything. Angorian was my demon. I'm somewhat responsible for her doings. I wanted to stop her, but she has control over me, and without my magic, I was helpless; I'm just an old woman."

Giving the old witch a sympathetic look, Sophie walked over to her and rested her hands on her shoulders. "Grandma, you have nothing to be sorry for. The fact that you couldn't help was not your fault. And you shouldn't blame yourself for Angorian's actions, nor for your past sins. She was manipulating your will. Anything you did wrong was her fault. You are a victim as much as the rest of us, so don't you go blaming yourself."

Grandma Witch was silent for a moment, but then she sighed and smiled. "Thank you, dear. You're very kind."

Calcifer made a face. "This is getting too mushy for me."

Grandma Witch turned to the fire-demon. "Oh, what a pretty fire."

Calcifer rolled his eyes. "Great, she's gone into her own little world again."

"Sophie, over here." called Markl. He was standing by a pile of items that Sophie was sure they didn't own before. "Look at all the 'get well soon' and 'thank you' gifts you got."

Sophie was surprised by this. "I got gifts?"

Markl nodded. "Yeah, look. We got a vase, a carpet, a guitar, a dress, some flowers, and a bunch of other stuff."

Sophie looked bashful. "I didn't need any gifts."

Howl rested a hand on her shoulder. "You helped defeat a demon. That's no easy task."

"You helped too."

Howl shrugged. "I guess since you suffered from the fight, they were wanted to do something nice for you."

Markl was experimenting with the guitar. "You were great out there Sophie. We never could have done it without you."

He covered his mouth as he yawned. Howl chuckled at the tired look on the boy's face. "Looks like it's time for you to go to bed." He looked at the clock. "We should all head to bed."

Sophie's mouth dropped open. "But I just woke up!"

**(A/N: Hee, hee, I love that ending. I know, this chapter was short and I'm sorry for that, but I wanted to give you guys another chapter, and I'm going to be very busy for the next few days, so I tried to finish this chapter today. The next one will be longer though. Also, there is a very important factor in this chapter that is critical to the story. It will be brought up in the next chapter, but lets see if you can spot it.)**


	16. Chapter 16: The Return

**(A/N: Did you figure out what I mentioned last chapter? Really it was only for those of you that read the book, but I didn't want to give out too much of a hint. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 16: The Return**

Sophie couldn't sleep. That was understandable since she had slept for four days straight, waking up only a few hours ago. Maybe she should get up and clean for a bit; the house had gotten a little messy.

Sighing, she rolled over onto her side. She brushed up against Howl, who immediately wrapped his arms around her. This made Sophie smile. Even in his sleep, Howl was very protective of her.

Her hand moved to her stomach as thought about how protective he would be of their child. Howl would make wonderful father. He had already done a good job with Markl. All he had needed was a woman's touch. Now things were going to get even better once the baby was born, even if it wouldn't be for several more months.

The door to their room creaked as it slowly opened. Sophie sat up, somewhat surprised that anyone dared to enter their room while she and Howl were in it together after the incident that had happened a few weeks ago when they had forgotten to lock the door and Markl had wandered in, shocked by the 'activities' the room's occupants had been doing. And speaking of Markl, it was in fact him that was entering their room right now, still looking half asleep.

"Markl, is everything alright?" Sophie asked.

Markl didn't answer. He had a glazed look in his eyes and Sophie wondered if he was sleepwalking. She had no idea what to do with a sleepwalker, having never seen anyone sleepwalk before. Should she wake him up, leave him be, take him back to bed, restrain him, what?

The 'sleepwalking' Markl, slowly raised his hand, which began glowing with magic in preparation of a spell. Sophie didn't know why he was using magic or what spell it was, but she definitely sensed black magic involved.

"HOWL!!!" she cried.

The wizard's eyes snapped open as Markl unleashed his magic. Howl reacted quickly, magically blocking the deadly spell his apprentice had used. Markl repeated the spell, and this time Howl moved out of the way, pulling Sophie with him. The spell Markl used burned a hole in the bed.

Howl held Sophie down, shielding her with his body. "You ok?" he asked worriedly.

Sophie didn't reply right away. "H-Howl, what's going on?"

Howl's eyes narrowed. "Something is controlling his mind. Can't you sense it?"

Sophie could, she just didn't know what she was sensing. "What is?"

The sound of Markl's footsteps were getting closer.

"Lets find out." Said Howl.

He jumped up. Markl prepared another spell, but Howl was faster. The young apprentice was thrown backwards, slamming against the wall.

"Sorry, Markl." Howl muttered, going over to his motionless apprentice.

He waved his hand over the unconscious boy's body, trying to detect the dark magic controlling him. It didn't take long for him to find it.

"There it is."

He stood up and began walking with his hands out, as if he were blind and trying to feel his way around the room. Unbeknownst to him, Sophie had placed a blanket over Markl and was now following him. Had he known that she was accompanying him, he would have told her to stay behind, but he ended up leading them downstairs, where he proceeded to search for the source of the dark magic.

"Do you sense anything?" Sophie asked.

Howl jumped, coming out of the trance-like state he had entered, noticing for the first time that she was following him. "Sophie, go back upstairs. This could be dangerous."

Sophie shook her head. "No way, I'm not leaving you."

Howl was in no mood to argue. "Sophie, now is not the time to be a hero. If this is what I think it is, then we-"

He cut himself off as he pinpointed the source he had been searching for. Sophie saw the look of fear in his eyes before he rushed across the room. A moment later, he was thrown back by an unseen force. Something was floating in the air, flashing with magical energy. Sophie realized that it was one of the 'get well soon' gifts that she had received. It was the guitar that Markl had been trying to play earlier. Coming in contact with it must have caused his possession.

"Howl, what is this?" Sophie cried.

Groaning, Howl climbed to his feet. "It's her."

The guitar exploded, sending splinters of wood flying everywhere. Angorian uncurled herself as she brushed off the pieces of the instrument she had been hiding in.

"You let your guard down once you thought you had beaten me." She said. "Fools, you should have made sure I really was dead." She stretched her arms and cracked her neck. "I was waiting forever for one of you to touch that blasted instrument. I was hoping it would be you, Howl. That would have made it very easy to get your heart."

Sophie glared at her. "You're still after his heart?" she cried. "Why can't you just leave us alone?"

"Because I always get what I want." The demon replied. "And you will not interfere anymore."

She raised her hand. Howl immediately threw himself in front of Sophie. But Angorian had expected this. It was an exact repeat of what Suliman's husband did. So instead of using a deadly spell, she just knocked Howl off his feet.

"I'll get to you in a minute." She said. Her eyes locked on Sophie. "Once I get rid of her."

She cast her spell. Sophie was hit. At first nothing happened, but then a tail grew out of her rear as cat ears appeared on her head. She began to shrink as black fur sprouted all over her body. The next thing she knew, she was a cat.

Angorian smirked. "There we go. That should take care of you for now. I wouldn't want to kill you. After all, your carrying Howl's child, the one whose heart I'm going to take after I'm done with Howl."

"Change her back!" Howl ordered.

"Maybe later."

"Soph-"

Angorian snapped her fingers and Howl's mouth was sealed shut, preventing him from speaking. "Don't go saying her name until I'm done with you." she said. "This shouldn't take long, now that everyone else is out of the way."

"Howl, what's all the ruckus?" came Calcifer's voice as he floated into the room. His eyes widened as he saw Angorian. "You!"

Angorian cast a spell. Calcifer was quick to block it, but then Angorian's tentacle lashed out, striking him. While the fire-demon was disorientated, Angorian cast another spell. With a flash of light, Calcifer was turned into a carpet. He fell to the ground and began flopping around like a fish out of water.

"Now you wait there like a good carpet." Said Angorian. "Perhaps I'll sell you. I could get a lot of money for a magic carpet." She turned to Howl. "But first things first. You've kept me waiting long enough."

She waved her hand and Howl was thrown against the wall where he stuck like he was glued. Angorian sneered as she approached him. From out of her chest came an arm made of red light. This 'arm' reached inside Howl's chest and grasped his heart. Howl, through his sealed lips, cried out in pain as Angorian attempted to steal his heart.

After about 30 seconds of pure agony, the 'arm' of light left Howl's chest and faded away, leaving his heart still within his chest. Angorian looked confused and angry as to why she couldn't get his heart.

"What is this?" she growled. "Why can't I take your heart? I felt it. I grabbed it, but I couldn't get it. Why? What did you…" But then a look of understanding crossed over her face. "Ah, I see." She turned to Sophie. "It's you. His heart belongs to you. It's your love that's keeping him safe from me." She sighed a shook her head. "What a shame. This means that I'm going to have to kill you. Which means I won't get your child's heart after all. Oh well, sacrifices must be made sometimes."

She approached Sophie, who hissed and clawed at the air. Angorian just snickered as she reached for the cat.

"Stop."

Angorian froze. She sighed as an amused grin crept over her face. "How could I have forgotten about you?" she said, turning to Grandma Witch. "After all, we share such a close bond."

Grandma Witch fearlessly approached the demon. "Our connection is nothing more than that of a parasite and host."

Angorian cocked her head to the side. "Really? I like to think of it more as symbiosis relationship."

"A symbiosis relationship?" Grandma Witch repeated. "What fantasy world do you live? You stole my heart and corrupted me. You bent my will to yours, turning me into a coldhearted selfish person."

Angorian crossed her arms. "If memory serves me right, you were the one that wanted the power I offered. You freely handed your heart over to me. I may have tempted you, but it was your greed that allowed me to get to you. You have no one to blame but yourself."

Grandma Witch didn't even try to defend herself from Angorian's verbal assault. "Even so, Howl is not like me. You are forcibly taking his heart."

"Well, I have to. After Suliman stripped you of your powers, I had to find another host. Not that it mattered since I would have needed to find a new host once you croaked anyway. You may have been altering your appearance, but you were still an old hag under your disguise. But Howl, he is young and fresh. He'll last me a good 60 years before I'll have to find someone else."

"I won't let you." Grandma Witch declared.

Angorian laughed. "What are you going to do? You have no magic, your old, weak, and senile. You can't do anything. You're not even a useful host anymore."

She waved her hand and Grandma Witch was thrown backwards. She crashed into the table, sending utensils and dishes flying everywhere as the table broke beneath her.

"Now just stay there." Said Angorian. "Soon I'll have a new host, and you can live out your remaining years however you want; although you probably don't have that many left."

Laughing, she turned back to the cornered Sophie. Snatching her by the tail, she lifted the cat up, wrapping her hand around her neck.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of Howl for you."

Sophie's air supply was cut off as Angorian choked her. But it wasn't her own life she was worried about, but that of her unborn child. But in this body, there was nothing she could do. Angorian was going to strangle her.

Suddenly she dropped Sophie, who was quickly got over her surprise at being freed and scrambled away from the demon. Angorian had a shocked look on her face. Her hand clenched her chest as if something were causing her great pain.

"She couldn't have…" she whispered. "She did… But why? WHY?!?"

Angorian's body suddenly crystallized and shattered into a million pieces. The biggest piece left of her was her heart, which had a puncture wound in it as if it had been stabbed.

Across the room, Grandma Witch lay dead, with a smile on her face and a knife in her chest, delivered by her own hand.

**(A/N: For those of you that don't know, a symbiosis relationship is a relationship between 2 animals that share a bond that they both benefit from. And with that said, onto this chapter. Grandma Witch is dead. She sacrificed herself to kill Angorian. Remember what Calcifer said, if he dies so does Howl and vice versa. Well it is the same with Angorian and her host. The heart that was left behind after she died was the one she stole from Grandma Witch. Oh, and the important factor I mentioned was the guitar. In the book, Angorian did hide inside a guitar to get to Howl. That little quiz was really only supposed to be for those that read the book. Also, the reason why Angorian stopped Howl from speaking Sophie's name was because that is what would have broken the spell. In the sequel to the book a djinn turned Sophie into a cat and Calcifer into a carpet, and speaking their names broke the spells. I did say there were crossovers between the movie and book. Stay tuned for the next chapter.)**


	17. Chapter 17: Loss

**(A/N: This chapter is short and I know that it's been awhile since I've updated, but I've had a Writer's Block. Sorry about that. I hope you enjoy the chapter all the same.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 17: Loss**

Howl forced himself to his feet. Without Angorian's magical interference, he easily removed the spell that was sealing his mouth shut.

"Sophie! Calcifer!" he cried.

Once their names were spoken, the two turned back into their real forms. Sophie stood up and dusted some cat hair off herself as Calcifer shook himself like a wet dog.

"Uch, I felt like a noodle." He muttered. "Thanks for changing me back."

Howl ignored the fire-demon as he rushed towards his fiancée. "Sophie, are you alright?"

Sophie nodded. "I'm fine." She looked at Angorian's remains. "What happened? She just… all of a sudden… and then…"

Howl shrugged. "I don't know. Calcifer, you're a demon, what happened to her?"

Calcifer shrugged. "Beats me. Maybe she accidentally killed the old hag when she threw her across the room."

Sophie glared at the fire-demon. "That's not funny. Grandma, are you hurt?" She received no reply. "Grandma?" Still nothing. "Grandma!"

She rushed across the room, finding the old woman dead on the ground. Sophie's eyes widened with horror before they glazed over in shock. She remained perfectly still as she stood there in a daze.

"Sophie, what's wrong?" asked Howl, coming up behind her. Then he spotted Grandma Witch. "Oh no."

He dropped by her sighed and checked her pulse. He found nothing. The old woman had gone from this world, taking Angorian with her.

Slowly, Howl turned to his fiancée. "Sophie, I'm sorry but- Sophie!" He caught her just as Sophie collapsed. "Sophie. Come on, love, not now. Wake up."

"What's going on?" asked Calcifer impatiently. He noticed the dead witch. "Oh."

Howl scooped Sophie up, blinking back tears. "Calcifer, take care of Grandma, please."

Calcifer never was all that fond of the old witch, but even he was upset by her death. "Yeah… sure…"

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Sophie felt someone dabbing her head with a wet cloth. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Howl sitting over her. His eyes were red and puffy, as if he had been crying.

"Howl?" she whispered, as tears began running down her cheeks.

She remembered everything that had happened and was hoping that it had just been some terrible dream. But seeing Howl in this condition only confirmed her fears.

"Rest now, love." He said. "It's alright."

"Grandma?" she asked.

Howl closed his eyes and shook his head. Sophie made a small whining noise and turned her head away. So, it was true after all. Grandma Witch, the former Witch of the Waste, had passed on. True, she was very old and didn't have that much longer to live, but to have her life snatched away from her was unfair.

Then a terrifying thought struck her. "Howl, the baby! Is it ok?"

She sighed in relief when he nodded. "It's fine. I already magically scanned your body. Nothing is wrong with it."

Tears of relief mixed with tears of sorrow. "How's Markl?"

"Sleeping." Howl replied. "He'll be fine. He probably won't remember what happened." More tears fell down his face. "Calcifer is taking care of the body and cleaning up the mess. I think it's best to keep this a secret from Markl for now. We'll just tell him that Grandma passed away in her sleep."

Sophie couldn't take it anymore as she began crying loudly. "Oh. H-Howl! Why would she… she do t-that? W-W-Why take her own l-li-life?"

Howl hugged her, trying to keep himself under control. He had to be strong for her. "She did the only thing she could do. None of us were a match for Angorian, nor were we in any position to do anything. It was the only way to stop her. Angorian still had her heart. So if one dies, so does the other."

"B-But why would she… would she… sacrifice herself f-for me?"

"Not just you." said Howl. "But for all of us. She saved you and the baby. She saved me from becoming a corrupt person." He wiped his eyes. "I also think that she did it for herself. When she was the Witch of the Waste, she did lots of cruel things. This was her way of making up for it. She was very brave, Sophie. We owe her everything."

Sophie nodded against him and continued to cry.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Howl was right, Markl hadn't remembered anything. He had been told that Grandma Witch had passed away in her sleep, very peacefully. One day they would tell him what really happened, but not now. The only one they did tell was Madam Suliman, who was shocked and horrified by the news. She _insisted_ on taking care of the funeral arrangements, having been a very close friend to her before she became the Witch of the Waste. She even gave a very moving eulogy for the deceased woman.

"I never knew that you and Grandma were so close." Said Sophie.

Suliman nodded behind her black veil. "Yes, we were once very good friends, before she fell prey to Angorian. I wanted to help her, but Angorian's temptations were too good for her to pass up." She sighed. "I knew that once Angorian had a hold of her, there was no way she would let go as long as she was still useful."

"So that's why you stripped her of her powers." Said Sophie.

Suliman nodded. "Yes. Angorian's magic is tied to her host. Once their magic is taken away, all affects Angorian has over them vanish. The kind old woman she became once I took away her powers was the real her." She sighed. "It's just a shame that most of her life was influenced by that monster." She looked at Howl. "I was trying to save you from her fate, Howl. I know that turning you into a monster wouldn't have been a much better alternative than from becoming the Wizard of the Waste, but at least then you would have been under my control and would have been of no danger to anyone."

Howl nodded. "I understand. I'm sorry that things turned out the way they did."

Suliman shook her head. "I am at fault here more than you are. But it's over now. Angorian is gone and we are all safe. All we can do now is live out the rest of our days peacefully." She patted the large black coffin. "That's what Lily would have wanted."

**(A/N: Ding dong, the witch is dead. Such a sad chapter, but sometimes sad can be good. Did you notice that Suliman called Grandma Witch by her name at the very end. I got that name from the book. It was Angorian's human name. Lily Angorian. I just changed things around a bit. The story is almost over, so review while you can.)**


	18. Chapter 18: A New Beginning

**(A/N: This is the last chapter. I know that it's short, but it's pretty much an epilogue rather than an actual chapter. It's been a lot of fun writing this story, and I'm glad you liked it. So enjoy the last chapter.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 18: A New Beginning**

The pain of Grandma Witch's death slowly faded over time. As the days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, things slowly returned to normal. Actually, that wasn't really true. The castle was never the same again. Things just weren't the same without the kind old woman.

But time moved on. As Howl and Sophie's wedding approached Justin and Beatrice insisted on throwing them a big party. Howl and Sophie had been reluctant at first, but the future king and queen had insisted. So they finally agreed. Markl was the ring bearer, Calcifer was the best man, which most people found strange, and Lettie was the maid of honor. The wedding wasn't as big as the royal wedding, but it had been more than what Howl and Sophie could have hoped for.

As lovely as the wedding appeared, Sophie had a major problem that she voiced any chance she got.

"I'm fat!" she cried, looking at her reflection in the mirror. At six months pregnant, she had a large belly that was visible through the wedding dress.

"Sophie, you're not fat." Lettie insisted. "That's merely your son pressing against your tummy."

"I'm fat!" Sophie repeated, ignoring her sister. "I can't go out there like this!"

Lettie sighed. "Sophie, we've been through this every time you've put on your dress. You look fine. Don't you believe me?"

"No!"

Lettie growled in frustration. She couldn't deal with this anymore. She stormed out of the room and shouted at the top of her lungs. "Mother, I can't get through to her! Come in here and talk to your daughter!"

Sophie was still fuming about her large stomach when Honey entered the room, as energetic as ever.

"Sophie dear, you better hurry up." She said. "You don't want to miss your own wedding."

"Mother, I'm fat!"

Honey laughed. "Oh, this again. Don't worry so much."

"Look at me!" Sophie cried, holding her stomach. "I wouldn't even have been able to fit in this dress had it not been for my magic."

"That's it!" Honey cried, startling the bride.

"What's it?"

"Magic!" said Honey. "That will solve all our problems. Now you stay here, I'll be right back."

Sophie began to panic. Normally her mother's crazy ideas meant bad news.

"Mother, wait! What are you going to do? Mother!"

The older woman didn't answer as she hurried out the door. Sophie sighed and looked at herself in the mirror, chanting "fat" repeatedly to herself.

The door burst open. "I'm back!" Honey cried. "I've got the answer to all your problems right here."

Madam Suliman walked in the room. "You really worry too much, Sophie." She said.

"But I'm fat!"

"Yes, your mother told me of your concern. Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

She pointed her staff at Sophie's stomach. There was a flash of light and Sophie's stomach deflated to its non-pregnant size.

"What did you do?" Sophie cried in horror. "My baby! What did you do to my baby?"

"Calm down." Said Suliman. "It's merely an illusion. Your baby is fine. The illusion will fade away in twenty-four hours, so don't worry."

Sophie sighed in relief. "Don't scare me like that."

Honey crossed her arms. "See, Mother knows best." She smiled and poked Sophie's stomach. "And you'll be a mother soon too. And I'll be a grandmother! Oh, I'm so happy, but that makes me feel so old!"

"Mother!" Sophie cried.

"Oh, I know. I'm rambling again. I'm sorry. I don't want to ruin your big day. You're finally getting married! I better go take my seat, it's starting soon."

She hurried out of the room, leaving Sophie and Suliman alone.

"Nervous?" asked Suliman.

Sophie nodded. "A little… Ok, a lot."

Suliman smiled. "It's just wedding jitters. It's perfectly natural. I was nervous when I married Benjamin. But everything is as it should be. You and Howl are truly meant to be. I'm glad you found each other."

Sophie smiled. "Thank you."

Suliman nodded. "I'll see you out there."

She left the room, leaving Sophie alone. She walked over to the mirror and looked at her now perfect form. She blew on the glass, fogging it up, and drew a heart with her finger.

"Howl and me, together forever."

The music began playing. Sophie picked up her bouquet and headed for the door.

"Well, here I go." She said, and stepped out of the room, ready to begin her new life.

The romantic atmosphere was ruined the moment Howl saw his bride and cried, "WHERE'S THE BABY!?!"

**THE END**

**(A/N: I would like to thank CelestialAng for that final suggestive line. And with that my story comes to an end. I hope you enjoyed my story. I want to thank everyone that read my story and left me reviews. Thank you very much. I hope to see you all again when I begin my next story, which will either be a **_**'Castle in the Sky'**_** story or a **_**'Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind'**_** story. I'm not sure which one it will be yet, or when it will get started. Give me some time to get a plot going and I'll be back. I'll see ya around, and thanks again.)**


End file.
